The Last Stand
by Zivon96
Summary: Few have dared to challenge the mighty Blackstone Legion, and all those who have done so, have met the same fate: crushed to dust beneath their armoured heels. This is the fate rapidly approaching the forces of the Warborn Union, a force formed from viking warriors and deserter Blackstone knights. As the enemy draws near, the Union's warriors prepare to make their final stand...
1. Chapter 1

**So, after playing way too much For Honor (For all my Canadian readers, I know it's spelled wrong, I feel your pain on that one…) I decided to dip my toe into the waters of writing stories on the subject and reading what other people had put out. It's a small pool of entries so far, but if there's one thing I've noticed so far it's the fact that there seems to be something missing: the brutal battle and war stories. So, here we are, I give you a war story of my own creation.**

oxoxoxo

 _ **The Last Stand**_

Godric Ambrose, formerly known as Godric the Unbreakable of the Blackstone Legion rested his head in his hands as he looked over a map of the fortress he and his men occupied. Fort Sigrun was a large fortress near the border between Valkenheim and Ashfield. An old fortress from the first time the Knights of Ashfield's Iron Legion led a campaign against the Vikings of Valkenheim. It was a poor decision, as the vikings had quickly retaken their lost land and Sigrun with it, named after the valkyrie who had taken the fortress for the vikings. The fortress had then served as an outpost and frontline base of the Vikings against any knight invasions. However, due to the difficulty any invading army would face assaulting fort Sigrun, invaders tended to avoid it at any cost. The knights who had built the fortress had built it well, and Godric could see why no one wanted to assault it. Fort Sigrun was built partway up a mountain, the bowels of the fortress literally carved into the mountain itself. Any who would brave a climb up the mountain would soon find themselves under a hail of arrows from the thick and high walls that surrounded the fort, and would find hauling any ram up the mountain a difficult task, given the weight of the ram and the incline of the road up the mountain. Though by no means a sheer cliff, the mountain was still much more difficult to ascend than any road would be to traverse. The fort's construction was meant to allow only a small company of soldiers to be needed to man it during a battle, a task made much easier by the location and high walls of the fortress, as well as the underground rivers that supplied those inside with a supply of water. However, when food would inevitably run low and those inside the base were outnumbered five to one, one could not help but worry.

Godric's predicament was made even worse when one considered his past and that of his men. During the Blackstone Legion's invasion of Valkenheim, Godric had been one of their lawbringers, proudly flying the orange and black banner of the Legion and wielding his halberd in service to his warlord. However, Valkenheim's invasion would change his outlook on the Legion and its master. Apollyon… that name sent chills down Godric's spine when he thought of it. She had commanded the Legion to commit unspeakable acts against the vikings, both soldiers and Valkenheim's citizenry. Thousands were put to the sword in their invasion. Any who stood against Apollyon were killed or, should they prove themselves worthy enough, conscripted. The Blackstone Legion's warlord held a near hypnotic sway over those in her service, to the extent that those who once opposed her would gladly turn on their former people and join her in her insane quest. After watching her put an entire village to the sword and burn down their great hall and grain storage, Godric had summoned his troops and given them a choice. Any who wanted to stay with the Legion were welcome to do so, but all those who wished to remain under his command would leave with him that night. If this was what Apollyon desired, he would have no part of it. To his surprise, his entire unit had followed him in his desertion.

If they believed this was the end of their problems, they were certainly in for a surprise. The Blackstone deserters had managed to avoid their former comrades for quite some time, but before long, they found another problem. Or rather, another problem found them. The rising Warborn clan had soon found the remnants of his troops, those who hadn't been killed or died from starvation that is. Rather than risk what men he had left in combat with the vikings, Godric had surrendered on the condition that the vikings allow his men to go free. He fully expected to be executed on the spot for his actions in the war, he was very surprised when he was instead brought, along with all his men, to the court of a Warborn warlord, Magnus the Bear Eater. He said he was impressed with both Godric's skill in battle, a skill that had been documented during the war, as well as his willingness to die for his men. Because of this, Magnus had brought Godric and his men under his protection. And in the near constant battles in Valkenheim, Godric and his men often had to work for that protection. More than once an angry rival clan would become enraged with the fact that the Warborn were harbouring former Blackstone Legionnaires and would attack. The first time this had happened, Godric and his men had willingly offered to drive back the attackers, a gesture that only garnered them more respect from Magnus and his men. In that battle and all that would follow, Magnus and Godric had fought side by side and back to back, protecting one another with shield and plate, and slaying their enemies with sword and poleaxe alike.

Eventually, the two had joined forces, Magnus officially recognizing Godric and his soldiers as allies of the Warborn Clan. With their status as allies official, Godric and his men, his forces now including several vikings who had joined him out of respect for his skill in battle, had decided to take a new name, with Blackstone Deserters not leaving quite as much of an impact on the mind as, perhaps, The Warborn Union. With their new title and a home at the old Fort Sigrun, Godric, Magnus and their collective men had led land based raids against Apollyon's Blackstones. Using a combination of Blackstone tactics and viking ones, it had taken the Legion some time to realize that the black and purple garbed soldiers raiding their outposts were once their own. However, once they realized that, it hadn't taken them long to strike back.

And strike back they did. Within weeks, the Blackstone Legion army was on the march, and every day, Union scouts reported that they were growing closer. Obviously, Magnus and Godric had led a counterattack, but were quickly repelled due to the sheer size of the Blackstone force. The enemy commander, Aryen Diamond had brought with him a force of nearly ten thousand strong. Compared to the Union's two thousand men and women, that was hardly a fair fight. Fort Sigrun would even the odds, but with the Blackstone Legion arriving in less than a week to lay siege, that was hardly enough time to gather sufficient food to wait it out until reinforcements would arrive. The only respite was that only one of the Blackstone Legion's many armies would be going after them, the rest occupied with their war against the samurai of the Myre. They had struck deep into Ashfield, ensuring that most of Apollyon's resources were tied up in dealing with them.

Even still, the Blackstone Legion's force was massive when compared to Godric and Magnus' own. Looking over the map of Fort Sigrun, Godric could only sigh in annoyance.

"One of these days, you're going to make a new suit of armour out of that map." Godric looked up from the map to see Magnus had entered the room and was now leaning on the door frame. The viking warlord was dressed in his full armour of light chainmail and leather lined with bear furs. His armour, like every member of the Union was coloured black and purple, the two colours selected to be on the Union's banner. His mighty shield was slung over his back and his ancient blade was sheathed at his hip. "I can only assume so since you've been looking at it for so long."

Godric sighed and stood up from the table, walking over to his brother in arms. "If you think I can make an improvement to my armour with that, I would be rather interested in how you propose I do so." The lawbringer said, rubbing his weary eyes with one hand. "We'll need all we can get to win this battle."

The warlord rolled his eyes. "Ah come on, that's not the same knight who rode into battle and lopped a man's head off with his halberd to save my ass."

"We had the high ground in that battle." The lawbringer replied. "And they didn't outnumber us ten to one."

"Five to one." Magnus corrected. "The Blackstones aren't that far ahead of us, and they still die if you hit them hard enough."

"They still have more men to hit us with." Godric said, turning around to walk back to his table. "And I know their strategy. They'll bring a giant ram, batter down the gates and then slaughter us all. Not sure how many we can take down before they overwhelm us."

"We've been through a lot of battles, Godric." Magnus said, putting a hand on the knight's shoulder as he looked over the map of the fortress. "And if we fall in battle, then I'll gladly die fighting with you, my brother in arms, both here and in Valhalla."

Godric rose from the map and looked to the man who had just called him a brother. Would one look at the two, they wouldn't have believed that the two would get along at all, let alone be considered brothers in arms. The lawbringer's face was one of a classically handsome man with defined cheekbones and a well trimmed beard and moustache of black hair framing his mouth. His black hair was short and well combed, reaching just above his green eyes. He was clean and well kempt, the exact opposite to Magnus. The warlord was slightly shorter in height, but in muscle mass, the warlord could easily be called massive. He was the classical viking man, and looking at his lengthy, braided brown beard that covered nearly all his face, that rang true. His brown hair was tied back out of his face in a braid that reached his mid back, revealing his blue eyes to the world. The two men were as different in appearance as night and day, but once the two of them wore the same purple and black garb and bled side by side, appearances and differences they may have had in beliefs were discarded entirely. Godric looked his brother in arms in the eye. "Well, I don't know if we'll land in Valhalla, God's Heaven or the Hell of the Devil, but I'd rather not die on this day. Especially not to the Blackstones."

Magnus smirked and clapped his brother in arms on the shoulder. "I was hoping you would say that," He said, chuckling. "That's why I have an idea. Come on, grab your armour and halberd and meet me in the courtyard." He clapped Godric on the shoulder thrice and turned to face the door. "I think you're gonna like this one." He said, walking out the door.

Godric watched him exit, confused, yet intrigued. The Warlord had come up with several strategies in the heat of battle that, while usually planned in the traditional viking brutality, were generally just as successful as those he came up with at the strategy table. The one that stuck out the most in his mind was when Blackstones were driving their forces back off a hillside, the only thing holding them back being a shield wall. The Blackstone forces made one last charge, but Magnus had pulled his forces back in the center of his line, allowing the enemy to charge into what turned into an instant improvised ambush as Union forces now surrounded the enemy. The heat of the moment seemed to invigorate Magnus, the warlord being an inspiration to his men on the field and a leader from the front, but also a much more cunning man than one might expect should they look at him. The lawbringer was still slightly confused as he began to don his armour. After all, Magnus might have been a brilliant man in the face of an enemy army, but would his strategies stand up to that standard?

Placing his helm upon his head, Godric left the war room and made his way through the castle to the courtyard, halberd in hand. There was only one way to find out. He soon entered the courtyard to find Magnus waiting for him. All around them, both knights and vikings ran about, preparing the fortress for the incoming siege. The gate was being reinforced and barred, arrows and bolts for crossbows were being gathered, swords were being sharpened and armour mended, as the soldiers prepared for what was likely to be their final stand. And yet Magnus stood in the center of it all as though it were just another day. "So," Godric said, approaching the warlord. "What's this plan of yours?"

Magnus gestured further into the fortress and beckoned for Godric to follow, the knight quickly falling into step behind the viking as they made their way into the fortress' interior. "You're not going to like it. It's a bit of a long shot, but at this point, I think we're desperate enough for long shot ideas." The warlord said.

"That's not much of an answer." Godric replied. "Just what are you thinking? And didn't you tell me I would like this one?"

Godric should have had a bad feeling when Magnus first said he had a plan, but only really realized just how bad when Magnus led him to the door to the dungeon. "I changed my mind."

"I hate this already, but we're desperate." The lawbringer muttered, following his viking companion down into the dungeon. "What's your plan?"

The dim light of torches illuminated the interior of the dungeons, several faces staring back at the warlord and Lawbringer from within barred cells as they passed by, the light of the flames reflecting off their armour. Some looked on in terror, believing they would be executed, others with anger at the ones who imprisoned them, still others with confusion as to what they were doing, while one pair merely watched, curious and calculating. The murmurs followed them all the way into the depths of the dungeon, questions, threats and some they couldn't make out. Not one sounded pleasant.

Godric couldn't help but wonder what Magnus had planned, as the trip down to the dungeons had been eerily silent. However, he had a feeling the warlord was going to explain himself soon. "Alright, listen up!" The warlord declared. Near silence soon followed, aside from the quickly fading echoes of the viking's voice. "I'm sure you recognize me, and I'm sure you're not exactly pleased to see me." He began. "But, what I'm about to say might just change that. After all, it's not every day that your jailor hands you the key to your freedom."

Magnus' words caused a new wave of murmurs to spread through the prisoners. Were they serious? Were they free? Would they just be executed? What would be the cost?

Seemingly responding to their hushed questions, Magnus continued. "You might have heard a few whispers of an incoming invasion. You're probably wondering if these rumours are true, if this base is going to fall, and just what we intend to do about it." The warlord said, spreading his arms wide and gesturing all about. "That, prisoners, is where you come in. Here's the deal: you fight for us, and you get your freedom. No imprisonment, no bars and no pursuit, I swear this on my honour as warlord of the Warborn Legion."

The whispers only grew more frequent as the offer was given. Could he be telling the truth? Who would they be fighting? Would they even survive the battle?

"I know what some of you are thinking," The warlord declared. "You're wondering if I mean what I say, if I really intend to release you in exchange for your service. Well, some of you are vikings yourselves. You know what our oaths are worth. You know I will keep my word once the battle ends. For the rest of you, knights, samurai, any others who doubt my word, let me ask you this. How would you rather die? Would you rather sit rotting in your cell and await a stray shot from the Blackstone Legion's trebuchet, or would you instead rather take up arms and fight those bastards off? I say we fight! Take up your arms and join me, walk out of this cell with your heads held high and your weapons raised! Together, we will show the Legion that there are those who can and will stand against them! Now, who will join me?"

The whispers began anew, spreading like wildfire across the dungeons as many debated whether or not it was worth the risk to join the Warborn Legion in what might be their last battle. Many felt no love for the black and orange garbed knights who had wronged many in their campaigns. Some who had been imprisoned had been hurt in the past by the Legion, others had once stood in their path, while others still were demanded by their warrior codes to fight against what they saw as injustice. However, others still were not ready to stand on the side of those who had them imprisoned, and Godric knew he had found one when he heard the slow, deliberate clapping in response to Magnus' speech. "Bold words, for a barbarian on his last legs." Came a smooth voice from within one of the cells. Godric and Magnus turned to look at the man who had spoken out, finding a man with a shaved head and cruel green eyes, staring at them from behind the bars of his cell and a face full of stubble. His large, muscled frame may have seen better days, but it showed that he had been a warrior once upon a time, likely one of the Blackstone Legion's conquerors. "But how many here would believe this nonsense? While you may spout off your barbarous oaths like they might actually have meaning, I for one know you stand alone against the tides. The Blackstone Legion draws closer every day, they outnumber you by a margin I do not care to guess, and you know you have no chance. The wolves will devour you barbarians. All we need to do is sit and wait for them to arrive."

"He's right!" Another voice called out, this one sounding much angrier than the first. Godric turned to see it was a much smaller man who had spoken. He was thin, but lean, with his body consisting of tightened cords of muscle. His build in combination with his Asian features, sallow skin and deep black hair tied back into a crude topknot, marked him as one of the samurai. "How long have we rotted away in your dungeons? Why should we fight for you? For all we know, the Blackstones will set us free once they have killed you and your men!"

More whispers began to spread, these ones being those of discontent. Who could really trust the ones who had thrown them in the dungeon? Why would they fight against those who had more recently harmed them?

Godric looked to Magnus. The Viking had been silent since he finished his speech and it looked like he might be getting rather annoyed at the ones who questioned him. Knowing the warlord's pride, he might end up executing the knight who had spoken out. The lawbringer looked about the dungeon to see the results of the warlord's speech. To his surprise, the vikings were still collecting themselves, but anyone else was looking apprehensive. He would need a plan before Magnus executed one of them just to prove he wasn't joking. Tensions were running high, and the combination of the inbound army and slander from the prisoners wasn't helping.

Gritting his teeth, Godric thrice slammed the butt of his halberd into the stone floor of the dungeon, gaining the attention of the room. Casting his armoured head around the room, he looked at all the stares he was getting. The vikings were curious to see what this knight who had come down with the warlord had to say, the samurai had seemingly lost interest in him, and the Blackstones looked annoyed. The lawbringer tore the helmet from his head and cast it to the floor, the close helm clattering away as he looked each prisoner in the eye one by one. At last, his gaze fell upon the Blackstone conqueror. "Do you know what kind of creature simply waits for its own death?" Godric asked, stepping closer to the conqueror, hands tightening on his halberd. "Sheep." He answered, pacing before the cell. "I'm sure some of you recognize me." He continued. "Among the Blackstone Legion, I was somewhat infamous. Godric the Unbreakable they called me. I recognize a few of you. Some of you even served under me. So tell me, how many helpless sheep have you all slaughtered? I'll bet each one of you has quite the body count. Even if you don't, you can bet the soldiers approaching do. Do you really think Apollyon won't see the lot of you as just more gutless sheep to be slaughtered? You just sat and waited for her to find you after you were captured." Godric stepped up to the bars and glared right into the eyes of the conqueror. "Can you really call yourself a wolf now that you've been caged?"

The conqueror, to his credit, did not break, even as the armoured knight stared him down. He looked right back into Godric's eyes, the prisoner's dark brown meeting his captor's deep green. "I do still call myself a wolf." He hissed. "And a true wolf would never go against the pack's alpha."

"Then maybe it's time you found a new pack." The lawbringer retorted. With an armoured hand, he shoved the conqueror away from the bars, turning around before he could know if he hit the floor. "What about the rest of you?" He announced, turning to the other prisoners. "How many of you are going to stand up to the oncoming wolfpack? I can see many vikings ready to join the fight, and I imagine a great many more of you are as sick of the Blackstones as we are."

"And just why would we help you?" The same samurai demanded, gripping the bars until his knuckles turned white. "Whether we join you or not, the Blackstone Legion will slaughter us. If we're going to die, give me one good reason I should die tired!"

"I'd call it dying with some self respect." Magnus said, piping up for the first time since Godric spoke. "I know you're not the biggest of men, but you can still man up and defend yourself from the Blackstones, I'm sure."

"You dishonour us by imprisoning us," The samurai spat. "And now you insult me further. Give me one good reason I shouldn't just leave you to the Blackstone Legion and await my death with some dignity!"

"Well, if you're going to sit and wait for the Blackstone headsman, maybe there are some of your men who have a spine. Let them fight while you wait for death." The warlord countered.

"How dare you-"

"Takumi, enough." A new voice said. Godric and Magnus stared into the cell to see who had spoken. To their shock, the speaker was a woman. Another samurai, this one taller, with a full head of pitch black hair that reached just down past her neck. Her almond eyes seemed to hold a calm yet fierce wisdom, and by the look of her musculature, she was a born warrior, with arms that looked perfect for wielding a blade. "I would speak to them, if you do not mind."

"Lady Yuki, I-"

"That is enough." The samurai woman, Yuki said, pushing past her brash companion. "You know the Blackstone Legion?" She asked.

Magnus puffed out his chest. "I've had a few encounters with them, killed a good amount."

"I was speaking to your companion." Yuki said, pointing at Godric.

"Oh…" The warlord muttered.

The samurai paid him no mind further and looked to the knight, expectantly. Godric gave a grim nod. "Yes. I was once one of them."

"I see." She replied, her voice smooth yet simple. "And this has changed? Why is that?"

Godric closed his eyes and cast his mind back to everything he had seen as a Blackstone captain. The battles, the screams, the smell of smoke and the heat of the flames as they left charred villages in their trail. "With everything the Legion has done, I could no longer remain."

Yuki nodded once. "And so you now fight against them?" She asked.

"Someone has to challenge their injustice." The lawbringer responded.

The samurai woman closed her eyes and pondered her next words carefully. "If the whispers I have heard are to be believed, my people now fight against the Legion as well." She said softly. "The armies of the Dawn Empire now march into Ashfield to bring war to the Blackstones. I will likely never join this war, as I sit in my cell, far from the battle, imprisoned by another enemy of the Empire. I will more than likely never leave this fortress. However," She said, stepping up to the bars and gripping them tight in her grasp. "If I am going to die, you can be sure I will take as many Blackstone soldiers with me as I can. The vikings may have invaded the Myre, but my people are at war with the Legion. They are our enemy, and as you are their enemy, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." She reached one hand through the bars of her cell, her smooth features as hard as stone. "I will fight alongside you, as will any of my soldiers who wish to follow me to my death."

"Lady Yuki," Takumi interjected. "Are you sure this is wise? These mongrels defeated and imprisoned us! How can we fight alongside them?"

Yuki turned from the bars to face her companion. "Takumi, we infiltrated Valkenheim to avenge the vikings' raid on our people. However, not once did we consider why they would raid our lands in such a force as they did. Did you not wonder why they did this, Takumi?" When the other samurai gave no answer, Yuki continued. "It was the Blackstone Legion. Years ago, they invaded Valkenheim, doing great damage to the land and burning much of their food. To survive, the vikings turned to our bounty, and should the tales I have been told be believed, in our people's darkest hour, the Blackstone Legion struck at us. The Dawn Empire seeks retribution against the Blackstone Legion, and they seek to take it by blood. If I am going to die in this fortress, then I want to pay my own share."

Takumi looked like he wanted to respond, but no words would come to him. Magnus reached through the bars and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "You know she's right, boy." The warlord said. "Samurai are giving the Blackstones hell in their own territory, maybe it's time you helped them out. The longer we hold that Blackstone army here, the longer they're not defending against the samurai army."

Yuki nodded at Magnus' words and once again offered Godric her hand. "I make my offer once more, Godric the Unbreakable. I will join you in this fight, as will any men able and willing to follow me. Do you accept my offer?"

Godric nodded and took her hand, taking note of the firm grasp she had when she shook back. "Welcome to the Warborn Union."

Yuki nodded back. "It is my honour to join you."

Magnus looked to Takumi. "What about you, boy? Feel like joining your queen?"

"She isn't my queen, she is my daimyo!" Takumi spat. "And if she wishes to join in this suicidal fight, then I cannot allow her to be among you barbarians and brutes on her own. I will join her, but not you."

Magnus looked to Godric and pulled the keys to the samurai cell from his belt. "I think that's the best we're getting out of these ones. Let's let them and the vikings out." He looked across the dungeon to the cell where the conqueror and his men stewed in their anger. "As for you lot, the offer is still open if you change your mind. Until you do, I suggest you get comfortable, sheep."

With a turn of a key, the viking and samurai prisoners were set free, a small amount of knight prisoners following behind them. Godric's spirit rose for a fraction of a second as he watched a small amount of now former Blackstone soldiers exit the cell, heads held high as they followed Magnus up and out of the dungeon. He didn't know whether they were just looking for any possible freedom or whether they were just as sick of the actions of the Blackstone Legion as he was, but it mattered little to him. Picking his helmet off of the floor, the lawbringer replaced it on his head as he brought up the rear of the line, more than happy to leave the dungeon behind with a troop of new soldiers.

The first stop after leaving the dungeons was, of course, the armoury. The new soldiers needed to reclaim their equipment after all, and what was still intact was locked in the Union's armoury. Magnus pushed open the doors to the armoury and led the new soldiers inside where each one went about collecting their weapons and armour, inspecting each piece to ensure its quality and state. Magnus walked past many soldiers as they collected their weapons, one of them being Yuki who carried a katana. "That's quite the sword." He commented. "Soul of the samurai, right?"

"Yes." Yuki replied, temporarily unsheathing the blade before immediately sheathing it and handing it to Takumi as he passed by her. "Takumi uses it well."

Magnus was somewhat confused as all of Yuki's soldiers seemed to be collecting their own weapons, but she herself was still unarmed. "Where's your weapon?" He wondered aloud. "You're clearly a warrior, but I've seen your soldiers take several of the katanas we've got here and none of them are paying you any mind. Do you not have one of your own?"

"Not like they do." Yuki answered. "My weapon is not a common katana."

"A Naginata then?" Magnus asked, looking about the armoury. "I'm sure we have a few of those in here somewhere."

"Lady Yuki, I found your blade." Takumi said. Magnus could only look in awe as the samurai took up her blade, a massive nodachi. She unsheathed the blade and looked along the cutting edge. Takumi quickly took notice of Magnus' expression. "I don't know if your women fight, but Lady Yuki is a kensei, a sword saint. She leads from the front in battle as our lady."

"Viking women can fight, I'm just surprised at the size of that blade. How can you keep control of it?" Magnus wondered aloud.

"It takes much practice." Yuki said, sheathing her blade once again. "The nodachi was once believed to be too long of a blade to use, but the kensei have mastered its use over countless years. While it is no easy weapon to wield, it is still an effective tool on the field of battle."

"I'm assuming you can use it." Godric said as he approached the group. "It will certainly be interesting to fight alongside a samurai in battle."

"As will it be to fight alongside a knight and viking." Yuki replied, giving a small smile to Godric. It seemed like a friendly expression, but a cursory glance into the eyes of the kensei would reveal the truth. She knew this would be her last stand. She knew she would die fighting side by side with warriors her people saw as enemies, and her lieutenant seemed to still see them as the enemy, even as the blackstone Legion stared them right in the eye. As they stood now, outnumbered, their backs to the wall, and with morale low, they were sure to fall. The only advantage they had was the fortress, but the second the gate came down, they were doomed. The Union and their new allies had a matter of mere days to prepare their defences and raise morale. Otherwise they would be wiped out as soon as the Blackstones arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus grit his teeth as Takumi's blade impacted his shield. He tried to shove the samurai back, but the swift orochi training gave him ample time to roll aside as Magnus pushed forward. Now off balance, the warlord was a simple target for the orochi. Takumi gave Magnus a swift kick in the back and sent him to the ground. Moving quickly, Takumi made to finish him off, but the viking slammed his opponent's sword aside with his shield and kicked him in the knee, knocking him back and giving Magnus a chance to rise to his feet. On his feet and shield raised, Magnus charged, slamming his shield bodily into Takumi, throwing the samurai to the floor. Before the samurai could rise, Magnus was on him, holding him down with his knee and holding his sword to the samurai's throat. "Do you concede?" The warlord demanded.

"Not yet, barbarian." Takumi shot back. Before Magnus could taunt him or demand to know what he meant, he felt something tap the inside of his thigh. He had been so distracted trying to bring the orochi down, he had forgotten to disarm him. Though he couldn't see the samurai's face from behind his mask, he could tell just from the look in his eye that Takumi had a massive grin on right now. "Tell me, viking, what do you think would be worse? Cutting your femoral artery or your manhood?"

Magnus growled under his breath and got to his feet, offering a hand to Takumi to help them up. "Don't get too smug, I've still won more sparring matches than you have." He said, dusting himself off.

The orochi rolled his eyes and sheathed his blade. "You have won one more than I have. Thus far, we have had ten spars, you've won four, I've won three and we've had three draws." He explained.

Magnus gave an eye roll of his own as the two prepared for another sparring session, the warlord raising his sword and shield while the orochi kept his hand on his sheathed katana. Magnus made the first move, charging forward, shield first at Takumi, the samurai jumped back, drawing his katana as soon as he landed, the shield of the warlord deflecting his first strike and allowing Magnus to stab forward, forcing the orochi to dodge. It had been a full day since Yuki, Takumi and their samurai soldiers had been recruited, and already they had started working together with the knights and vikings to fortify the fortress and make ready their defenses. However, tensions still ran high between the vikings, knights and samurai, and it wasn't hard to see why that might be. The majority of the knights who had just joined the Union had come from the Blackstone Legion, and while they, like all the other knights who had joined, had shed their orange and black tabards for the black and purple of the Union, they were still among those who had sacked Valkenheim previously. The samurai, meanwhile, were just as in the rest of the world, the smallest faction. They were the fewest in number and had come from a culture completely alien to the men and women of the Union, and the only reason they were here was because they had infiltrated Valkenheim in retaliation for the vikings raiding their land, driving a wedge between the vikings and samurai. As though to drive that wedge further, the samurai had remained rather reclusive and all but refused to associate with the vikings and knights any longer than they had to. With three groups all only held together under the looming threat of imminent demise, it was a wonder that they soldiers had united at all and hadn't all gone to war the second the fort's prisoners were released.

Godric was nearly ready to call the entire experiment a failure when a solution came from Magnus, of all people. Midway through the day after releasing the prisoners, the warlord had sought out the brash and cocky samurai orochi, Takumi and challenged him to a sparring session in an hour to take place in the fort's courtyard. Not one to back down from a challenge, especially not from the man he saw as being beneath him, Takumi accepted, in full view of several soldiers of all factions. Just as the warlord had suspected, the news that two of the strongest fighters in the fortress were going to spar had spread like wildfire across Fort Sigrun, and by the time the hour had passed, Takumi and Magnus had walked into the courtyard to find an entire crowd of soldiers from all three factions had come out to watch the fight.

Takumi had taken one look at the gathered crowd and had given Magnus a look that bordered on respectful upon realizing that this had been his plan all along. As the two of them sparred, the crowd had roared with applause, jeers and even cheers, though when one of them would lose the match, it was more than common to hear a round of curses in either Japanese or Norse. That said, the cheering crowd always seemed to drown out the curses by the third round, no matter who won. Takumi considered this as he dodged Magnus' overhead strike and rolled to the Viking's right. Immediately getting to his feet, the orochi grabbed the warlord from behind and placed his sword at his neck, the blade just a centimeter away from breaking the skin. "And that, Magnus, is now a tie." Takumi said, breathing heavily. He sounded cocky, but knew in the back of his mind that this was largely a result of patience. On their first spar, the orochi had been overconfident, thinking the warlord to be nothing more than a brute, and so was surprised when he found out about the surprising speed that the viking had in him, slamming into him shield first and taking him to the ground. In fact, even after the first round, Takumi was still surprised when the viking took three of their first spars before the draws became more common.

"I suppose we're tied then." Magnus panted, near exhausted. "Not to complain or anything, but you sound a bit tuckered out, think we should let the troops get a few matches in?"

"Only so you can take a break for our tiebreaker, of course." The orochi said with a smirk under his mask. "I'd hate for you to be this tired when we clash again." He added, removing his blade from Magnus' neck and sheathing it at his belt.

"There would be no honour in fighting you when you're tired." The warlord said, turning to face the crowd. "Alright you lot, who's up next? Anyone want to show their skill in a spar?" Magnus' grin grew as the crowd roared in cheer. "That's what I thought! Alright, how about we get some knights in here? How about you show us that chivalry you lot are so proud of!"

Far above the courtyard, Godric looked over the sparring match from the war room. A small smile graced his face as he watched his brother in arms motivate the troops for the coming battle. Already the morale of the soldiers was going up, and once a warden and a raider took to the stage, the crowd began to talk amongst themselves, debating who would win this battle, the massive viking or the armoured knight. The lawbringer was tempted to put on his armour, grab his halberd and head outside to show these soldiers how chivalry was done, but he knew he had more important tasks to worry about. The maps of Fort Sigrun were strewn across the table in the centre of the room, maps which Godric had been studying since dawn that day, trying to figure out a strategy, any strategy that would keep them alive through the battle that would come to them in mere days. The start of the battle was simple enough, as Fort Sigrun was built into a mountainside and therefore only had one entrance: the front gate. The lawbringer knew that a good hit from a battering ram would knock the gate down in a short time, but at the same time, that presented them with another advantage, that being that they would be able to funnel the enemy into one location where their numbers would be of no help to them. Even then though, that would only last for so long until the Blackstones broke their lines and stormed the castle. And once they were in, the Union was never leaving unless they left in chains. Archers atop the walls would delay the ram and harry their forces, but with the Legion's ladders and grapple guns, they could be atop the wall in minutes. Godric sat back down at his desk and buried his head in his hands. The troops were ready for a fight as soon as one came knocking at their door, but how ready would they be once that door came down upon them?

"You look tired." A voice said from the door. Godric's head shot up from his hands and turned to the door where the kensei Yuki stood. Despite the fact that the woman, merely a day before had been locked in a dungeon cell, she looked none the worse for her hardships. She was dressed in a pair of grey trousers and a black and purple Union doublet, her black hair cleaned and combed, tied back in a ponytail. She may have been nobility, but by the fact that she was able to recover so quickly from the dungeon and dress as a commoner, she seemed more a warrior than a lord, and the massive blade she carried sheathed over her shoulder only cemented that image in his mind. "How long have you been here?"

"Since dawn." Godric replied, rising from his seat to greet the samurai noble. He stifled a yawn as he looked her over. "You certainly seem well rested for a woman whose current comrades once threw her in a dungeon. Do you truly trust the Union this much?"

"If you're asking if I trust every member of this Union, then the answer is no." She replied, walking past Godric and towards the table on which the maps rested. "I would never put so much faith in as large a group as your Union is having just met them and having once fought against them. However, you and Magnus, the two of you I do trust. I can see that the two of you are wise men and strong ones as well. And from that wisdom and strength, I can see that your men trust you as well, and if this great a number of men and women can place their faith in you, then being under your protection puts me at ease." The kensei rested her blade against the table and turned to face the lawbringer once more. "Have you eaten today? You look like you have yet to leave this chamber."

Godric cocked an eyebrow at her and folded his arms. "My apologies, I could have sworn I was speaking to a mighty samurai warrior, not my mother."

"I do not need to be your mother to tell you to eat." Yuki said, folding her arms and staring Godric down with a faint smile. "How do you expect to defend the castle when you have not eaten? Without the strength to lift your halberd, I suspect you will be a much simpler foe to fight."

Godric let out a short chuckle. "I suppose you do have somewhat of a point." He begrudgingly admitted, walking back to the map table. "But nothing too extravagant. We do need to ration our food for the siege."

"That won't be an issue, I assure you." Yuki said, looking to the door. She made a quick command in Japanese, and before Godric could ask for a translation, three samurai soldiers entered the room, each one carrying a plate full of food, one carrying various fruits and a large jug of wine, one carrying a plate of roasted meat and carrying a pair of goblets, and the third samurai carried a plate of sliced fish and vegetables and a bowl of rice. "I hope you don't mind, but I asked my men to include some foods from my homeland." The kensei said, clearing just enough space for the food.

Godric pulled up an extra seat at the table as Yuki's men exited the room, leaving just the two leaders. The lawbringer was quick to help himself to the roasted meat, which he quickly discovered was mutton, something he was more than familiar with. The knight didn't realize just how hungry he had become until he had finished three pieces of the mutton and washed it down with a goblet full of wine. He let out a pleased sigh after the goblet left his lips. "I suppose you were right, some food did do me some good."

Yuki nodded in response, taking a piece of fish for herself and eating it with a small bit of rice. "I've met warriors like you before," She said. "You care a lot for the men and women under your command, but when they're in danger, you can sometimes forget about your own health." She explained. "I admire your dedication to your warriors, but you must remember to take care of yourself as well."

The lawbringer smiled at the kensei as he picked an apple off the plate of fruits. He shined it on his doublet before taking a bite, savouring the sweet flavour of the fruit's juices as he bit into it. Swallowing the fruit, he sighed in contentment. "This is something I needed right now, thank you." He said, giving the samurai a small smile of his own. "Now all I need is to come up with a strategy for the coming battle."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance there as well." Yuki said, pulling up one of the maps of Fort Sigrun. She placed the map on the table between the two warriors, moving the food to the side as she did. "We have the advantage with the fortress, but they have the numbers over us. I know you've considered this, and I assume you have some kind of idea of how to use this to our advantage."

"I do have one idea." He said, gesturing to the fort's wall. "We can have our archers fire from atop the wall, especially since your men include archers."

"Takumi is an expert archer," Yuki added. "He can lead yours."

"I've heard stories about samurai archery, I look forward to seeing it." Godric continued. "Then we have the gates. We know they can be battered down by a ram, after which there will be no way out for us. The advantage we have here is the mountain, it'll be hard for the Blackstones to got their ram up the mountain, and we can take stones from the mountain to barricade the gates. But will that be enough?" He muttered.

"I might have a suggestion." Yuki said, gesturing about twenty yards outside the walls of the fortress. "I've been searching through the fort's storage, and I found something that may help. There's a supply of oil used for lanterns in the storage room, and even if we use oil for days, there will still be enough to use the strategy I have in mind." She said, pointing to the location outside the fortress. "It would be quite easy to cover the entire width of the mountain path in oil, after which, a single flaming arrow could set the path alight."

"And take several Blackstones down in the process." Godric muttered. "If we time it right, we may even be able to burn their ram."

"Exactly." Yuki concluded. "You focused on the enemy coming from outside the walls, all I needed to do to help was show you what was inside the walls."

"I should thank you, Lady Yuki." The lawbringer said, turning to face the sword saint.

She merely looked back at him with one of the small smiles she had become so famous for in her time at the fortress. "I simply made a suggestion, you did the rest of the work. And please, while I am here, I am no lady. Simply call me Yuki."

"You were still of considerably aid, Yuki." Godric replied. "The company, the food, the oil suggestion." He leaned back in his chair slightly. "Normally the strategy is left up to me while Magnus keeps the men motivated."

"He does certainly have a talent for that." Yuki said as the sounds of combat floated up from the courtyard once again. It seemed like the troops were having a good spar and the crowd was really getting into it, with the cheers only getting louder and the sounds of steel against steel echoed through the fortress as warriors clashed. "He's managed to turn three factions of warriors into one unit with something as simple as a sparring session under the threat of looming invasion."

"It's a viking tradition. A good sparring session gets the blood flowing." Godric replied. "It's surprising how well it tends to work."

"Hmm…" Yuki said, listening to the sounds of combat from outside. "Perhaps you should join in. Anything to get the blood flowing after being here for so long."

"I am starting to get a stiff neck after looking at these maps for so long." Godric muttered. "It'll take some time to get my armour on, maybe I should meet you at the courtyard."

"Take your time, but I had better see you there." Yuki said, rising from her seat and collecting her sword. She didn't say another word as she left, merely giving Godric one more of her smiles.

The lawbringer could only return the smile as she exited the room. He stood up from the table and began to collect his armour from the corner of the room, summoning his squire to aid him.

Outside, the sparring matches continued, Takumi and Magnus watching as the shugoki and berserker clashed, the viking warrior deftly dodging the heavy strikes of the demon masked samurai's kanabo club, but seemed unable to land a solid hit, as the massive man would block his strikes before knocking him back with his club.

"Your warrior is impressive." Takumi commented as the berserker deftly swung both his axes at the shugoki. "But not impressive enough. The shugoki will take this battle." Just as the orochi predicted, the berseker's axes were parried off the shugoki's kanabo, the massive warrior following this with a strike to the viking's gut with the butt of his weapon.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Magnus replied. "Have you ever heard the riddle of what is stronger than steel? We vikings have an answer to that: blood, blood and fury. That is the berserker."

True to Magnus' word, the berserker threw his axes aside and grabbed hold of the kanabo. In shock, the shugoki was unable to respond as the berserker slammed his fist into his skull and knocked him back. His opponent dazed, the berserker threw the kanabo aside and leapt upon his opponent, throwing the massive man to the floor and choking him in the full mount.

"Enough!" Magnus called. "I think that's enough for this fight to be called."

Taking a breath, the Berserker got back to his feet and held a hand out to the Shugoki. The massive warrior looked at the outstretched hand, but brushed it aside, grumbling under his mask. The japanese giant pushed himself to his feet and stood his full height, looking down into the eyes of the berserker, the viking warrior glaring back with blazing eyes. The crowd held its breath, Magnus and Takumi both reaching for their blades instinctively. However, it would be deemed unnecessary as the shugoki placed a hand on the berserker's shoulder. "Too heavy." He said, gesturing to himself.

The berserker responded with a wicked grin. "Is that a challenge, you big bastard?"

"No." The large samurai replied, gesturing to himself. "Too heavy."

"Alright you two, settle this one later." Magnus said, stepping in between the two soldiers. "I think we can call this one." The crowd roared in cheers for the two warriors as the shugoki hoisted the berserker onto his shoulder, the viking warrior roaring in triumph, managing to make himself heard even over the noise of the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Warborn Union and all allies we hold dear, I must say, I am proud to be standing with you in the coming battle!" Magnus shouted out, the crowd cheering him on. "When Godric and his troops were first found in Valkenheim after the Blackstones raided our lands, it was hard not to kill them for what they did to us," As the Warlord spoke, many of the knights in the audience looked uncomfortable, staring at the ground where they stood, and rightly so. They knew what they had done in the past, and knew that if they were any less fortunate, their heads could have been decorating pikes outside a viking stronghold for their crimes. They had killed many, and many of those had likely been allies or friends of the Warborn clan. "And I know that many of the samurai here have had a hard time trusting those who imprisoned them and who raided their lands." At these words, the vikings in the crowd became silent, knowing that while what they did needed to be done, to restore their spirits and granaries, many were lost on both sides of the Great Raid. "After all we have done, though, I can only say that as I look out over the crowd of people, no, warriors who stand before me now, all I can say is that I am proud to fight alongside all of you." The crowd began to murmur to themselves as the warlord spoke. "We've all fought against our enemies before, but how many of us can say we've fought next to a ferocious viking in the heat of battle as they toss their foes about like grass in the wind? How many can say they've had a steadfast knight stand next to them, armour mighty enough to deflect any blow? How few can say they've done battle alongside a lightning fast samurai soldier, their blades shining as they cut through any man foolish enough to fight them? Until now, I know few of you could say all three of those were true, but now, as we all stand side by side, our enemy approaching, we know how it feels to unite with ones we once called enemies." Soldiers in the crowd looked to one another, eyes meeting with those of the ones they did indeed call their enemies not long ago. There was no more time for hatred of one another, not when the enemy bore down on them so closely. "Godric said something to me yesterday, something that hit me where I live, in my warrior spirit. I don't know whether when we die whether we'll land in Valhalla, God's Heaven or the Hell of the Devil, but should we fall when the Blackstones arrive, then I'll gladly see each and every one of you who fall with me there. And should we get there, let's make sure there are a lot more of them than Union warriors in the afterlife! Let's show those monsters just what a united force can do!"

The crowd roared at Magnus' words as Takumi watched from the sidelines. The samurai was impressed with the warlord's words, and though he wasn't sure he believed they could win, with the sheer amount of adrenaline he'd gotten through the sparring matches in the courtyard and Magnus' sheer charisma, he felt ready to take on an army.

"You've all joined this army to fight against the Blackstone Legion," Magnus continued. "Viking tradition led me to host this little sparring session to get the blood pumping. So while we're here, how about we keep the viking traditions going? The fort's great hall has been prepared for a grand feast in honour of the coming battle! I invite each and every one of you to join me there as we enjoy what may be our last night in this world! If it's going to be the last night, then let's make it a great night, who's with me?"

The roar of the crowd echoed through the mountains as each and every warrior there felt their adrenaline surge. The vikings all knew just what a pre battle feast looked like, with the mead flowing and the meat cooking. The knights and samurai were more than happy to put their discipline aside for the night and enjoy what, as Magnus had said, might just be their last night alive. Takumi looked over the cheering crowd of warriors and smiled beneath his mask. The samurai found it hard to believe he had once held the vikings in such contempt, and even found it hard to remember the Great Raid. It was far from banished from his mind, but the looming threat of death by the Blackstone headsman combined with the adrenaline from combat had forced those thoughts to the back of his mind.

A clear voice rang out over the noise of the crowd. "Will the sparring ring be left open?"

Takumi, Magnus and the crowd around them turned to the source of the voice. The knight, Godric stood before them in his full armour, his massive halberd slung over his shoulder. The lawbringer was already a large man, but when dressed in his full suit of armour, he seemed massive in comparison to any other man. The halberd he carried helped even more in that regard, the giant polearm had a sturdy shaft, a massive cleaver like axe head and a sharpened spike atop it. It was the kind of weapon that made a man feel as though he could take on an entire army by himself. However, the knight was hardly on his own. Standing next to him, not as tall, but just as proud, was lady Yuki, dressed in her former red mask and kabuto, but having dressed herself in cloth of purple and black, the colours of the Warborn Union. Over her shoulder was her nodachi and, while it wasn't as large as Godric's halberd, the weapon had air to it all its own. It took considerable skill to wield, and not just anyone could do so. But a kensei could.

"For my brother in arms?" Magnus declared, stepping forward to greet Godric. "It's always open. Care for a spar with your old comrade?"

Godric shook his armoured head and clapped his brother in arms on the shoulder. "You, my brother should open up the feast for our warriors. After all, it's only right for the master of the house to start the celebration." He said as he gestured to Yuki. "And besides, I already promised my time to another."

The warlord grinned like a madman before clapping Godric on his armoured shoulder. "Then show her what one of you noble knight types can do, eh?" He said with a hearty laugh. "Anyone who wants to see these two square off is welcome to stick around a bit more. Anyone else, the orochi and I are headed to the great hall for a grand feast!"

Several cheers erupted at the warlord's words as he led the warriors into the fortress. Takumi stayed behind for a bit longer to speak to his lady, however, a look from her and a simple nod were all that were needed to tell him what he needed to know. She wanted to see just what this knight was made of, and wanted to test that herself. Takumi watched as Yuki and Godric took their places on opposite sides of the courtyard, the kensei raising her nodachi and the lawbringer holding his halberd across his body.

Takumi was tempted to watch the battle, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Come on," Magnus said. "The troops are going to want to see you at the feast too. Gotta let them know the samurai are just as human as the rest of us."

Takumi fell into step behind Magnus as the sounds of battle began to fade behind him. He heard one last impact of Yuki's nodachi against Godric's Halberd before he and Magnus stepped through the fortress' gates and into its interior, the sounds of combat being lost amidst the sounds of people and the growing din of the beginning feast in the great hall.

"What did you mean by let them know we're human? Have you not seen us without armour?" The orochi asked, removing his helmet and allowing his black hair to be set free.

Magnus copied his actions, removing his own helm and shaking loose his lengthy brown locks. "It's not that, and believe me, I've seen for myself what kind of a man you are. That said, there are two ways to get to know a man. To face him in battle is one, and the other is to share a drink with him. You and I have faced off in battle, as have some of our men, but all they've seen of us is the side of us that is seen in battle. They know that in the heat of battle they can stand with you, but that's all they've seen so far. They need to know, especially in a situation like this one, that they're not just standing with warriors in battle, but they're shedding blood alongside family. The vikings fight in clans, we battle for our brothers and sisters in arms. We need our men now to feel that way towards one another, and the best way for them to do that, is to see you and I sharing drinks tonight."

Takumi frowned. "You would drink when battle approaches?"

"Aye, I would." Magnus replied. "And once we win over the Blackstones, we'll drink again."

"And if we don't win?" Takumi asked. "We're not exactly at an advantage in this battle."

"Then I'll be happy to share a drink with you in Valhalla." Magnus said as he led the orochi into the great hall.

Takumi could only look about the hall in wonder. The room was massive, capped with an arched ceiling and adorned with tapestries of viking mythology. At least, The samurai assumed it was viking mythology that depicted images of warriors doing battle with great wolves in icy backgrounds, or armies marching to war with one another, or the massive image of a great tree that adorned the largest tapestry in the hall. His eyes were drawn to several images, including that of a massive man, red hair billowing in the wind as he grabbed a massive snake by its tongue and held aloft a hammer as lightning struck it.

Magnus followed his gaze to the image and clapped him on the shoulder once again. "Looking at the image of Thor at Ragnarok, eh?"

"What?"

"I'll tell you what, there's a seat saved at my personal table at the head of the hall for you, boy. I'll tell you the full story." The warlord said, leading the awed samurai through the hall. The scents of mead and cooking meat were almost overpowering, and the sounds from the corner of the hall of a band playing their instruments was flowing over the room, lifting spirits and raising cheers from all.

Takumi looked at all of this, this chaos that the vikings seemed to revel in. Anyone who walked into the hall seemed to be drawn into it already. He looked amongst the crowd of revelers and was more than shocked to see his own samurai comrades joining in on the merry making. The air of desperation never seemed to leave the air as these men and women knew they would likely die, but at the moment, the satisfying fatigue of the sparring session combined with the pleasure that was the music, food and drink that the vikings had offered was somewhat taking that over. At least it seemed that way. Takumi had a strong suspicion it was as Magnus had said before, that this might be their last night in this world, and if it was… "I'm going to make this a good night."

"That's the spirit!" Magnus roared. "Let's get a few tankards up here! Let the mead flow!"

The great hall erupted in cheers, and even Takumi was inclined to join in as the hall roared in joy. Magnus was right, this was what made people human. Everything was here. The spirit of unity with those one would serve with, the sensation of a great meal accompanied with plentiful drinks to raise the spirits. He could feel his own spirit rising with those of the rest of the warriors, and in that moment, he was more than happy to let it rise, especially if it might leave his body any day now.

With that thought in his mind, the samurai more than happily accepted his tankard of mead, tossing the alcohol back and chasing it with a healthy portion of the sweet meats that were being brought around. While some might think this wasteful, Takumi knew otherwise. Meat would only last so long before it spoiled, making it next to worthless in a siege. The vikings seemed to know this as they served it in large quantities, along with anything else that would easily spoil. That thought hardly crossed his mind, however, as the orochi was far too busy enjoying his food and drink to think about the oncoming death that soon awaited him.

The alcohol dulling his senses, Takumi was still well aware of the story being told to him by Magnus. The samurai relished in the epic tale of the Thunder God Thor as he did battle with the serpent Jormungandr at the end of the world. The story stood out to him as the heroic figure of Thor fought the mighty snake, only for both to parish at Ragnarok, the end of the world. If that story related at all to the situation the Union faced, then he could only hope that they would take the Blackstone Legion forces with them when they fell.

With the flowing mead, stories and songs filling the great hall of Fort Sigrun, Takumi could easily believe that they could do just that.

"Alright, everyone, listen up!" Magnus roared over the crowd of guests, rising to his feet. The hall fell silent at his words, waiting to see just what the warlord would say. "This is something that needs to be said and needs to be heard, by all of you. I won't lie to you, the coming battle is going to be a tough one. The enemy has us outnumbered five to one and we have our backs to the wall. But, we have two advantages that they can only take over our dead bodies. The walls of Fort Sigrun are all but impenetrable, and only one army has ever managed to take it. There's a reason the Blackstones didn't even try before, and that reason is that if there's one thing they can't beat, it's viking warriors using their own engineering against them. The other," Magnus said, gesturing to the entire hall. "They hold the numbers over us, but that's all they have. We've got former Blackstones in our ranks, and with their strength," The knights in the hall looked up in pride of their choices with the Union. "The ferocity of the vikings," Several vikings raised their glasses and drank to their might as warriors. "And the wisdom of our new samurai allies," the samurai in the hall nodded in silence at the warlord's words. "We have a united spirit that they can never replicate, no matter how many of us they recruit. Apollyon can only imitate the united force we have today, and even then, she can't hold a candle to us!" Magnus declared, raising his mug of mead, a gesture followed by all those who shared the hall. Setting his mug back on the table, the warlord hauled Takumi to his feet next to him, the samurai bewildered at the gesture. "When the day broke this morning, this man and I could scarcely stand one another, but look at us now. You can only know a man if you battle with him and share a drink with him. Today, we've done both, and so have many of you. Today, I look among you and I see all of you, knights, vikings and samurai alike, all as one, united but unique. I look at you and can only feel pride. Whether we live or die, when this battle ends, it will go down in history!"

Takumi could only join in as the entire hall roared in response to Magnus' words. Combined, the adrenaline and camaraderie were raising his spirits and drowning out the knowledge of their likely deaths in a matter of days. There had always been the knowledge that he would likely die in battle, but that hardly put his mind at ease. But knowing that he would be in battle alongside not only his liege, but these new allies was beginning to do just that.

From across the hall, Yuki watched as Takumi gave his cry of triumph with pride. She knew Takumi was a hard man to impress, but somehow Magnus and his viking charm were enough to bring the once harsh samurai into his good graces. "Your friend is most impressive." She said, looking at Godric, the lawbringer having brought the two of them down to the great hall to partake in the feast. "He managed to bring all three of our factions together as one."

Godric nodded in agreement. "He's not just a friend, Yuki. After fighting so many battles with him, Magnus is closer to a brother than anything else. We've shed blood together too much for any other title to fit."

"And now you will shed that blood alongside my warriors." Yuki added. "Does that make us part of your union?"

"Should you decide to stay after the battle." Godric said.

"And not if I survive?" Yuki replied. "You didn't mention survival."

"Because I'm still not sure if we will." The lawbringer explained. "We have the high ground and the superior fortifications, but in a battle, those things only matter so much. But since you'll be standing with us on the field of battle and willingly fighting with us, I consider you a member of the Warborn Union by virtue of desperation in combat."

"What an honour." the kensei chuckled. She offered the knight a smile, one he gladly accepted, before calling over a server and offering him a drink. "To the Warborn Union." She said, raising her mug.

"And to its newest members." He replied, his own cup rising to meet hers.

As they ate and drank, the night continued on, the moon glowing in the frigid mountain sky as more and more members of the Union, new and old alike, retired from the hall to their own quarters. Soon enough, few remained in the hall aside from Magnus, Takumi and the remainder of their table. Magnus and Takumi were still enjoying the night, as were those who shared their table, their mead altered minds keeping them telling stories long into the night and with the tales growing ever more grand, none of them wanted to leave. Magnus gave a hearty laugh as a warden by the name of Wilhelm told of his encounter with a bear in the forests of Ashfeld, the knight almost dying right there as he had left his sword at camp when he left to take a walk in the woods. Calming himself, the warlord cast his tired and drunken eyes about the great hall, looking to see if his brother in arms was still present, however, it seemed that in all the confusion of the feast that Godric had taken his leave early. Magnus gave a quick chuckle to himself. Godric was a good brother to he and his men, putting the safety of the Warborn Union and its members above all else, even his own enjoyment. While the warlord appreciated everything the lawbringer did for them, it still didn't stop him from wanting the knight to be able to enjoy himself just once, especially on what might be his last night on earth. The viking warrior let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. That was just one more reason they needed to survive the coming battle. After the battle ended, Godric would be in need of a celebration for all he had done.

Takumi's mind was full of similar thoughts, though of a different individual. Lady Yuki had led their forces for more years than the orochi could remember in his current state, but to him, it seemed like she had always been at the head of their admittedly small band of warriors. Though they served under the rule of one of the many noble houses in the Dawn Empire, Yuki and her band had made somewhat of a name for themselves in the Myre. They had seen enough success, after all, that when warriors were assembled to seek retribution against the vikings after the Great Raid, they had been quickly selected. It was largely thanks to Yuki that they got this far though. The kensei was not only a mistress of the blade, but also a master strategist. They were always outnumbered in their battles, but the samurai somehow always managed to outwit their opponents, usually finding a way to separate them and then pick them off one at a time. Samurai were well known to be the smallest of the factions, but at the same time, they were also some of the most skilled, their desperation leading to them becoming that much stronger in order to keep up with the other two factions. Yuki took this a step farther with her strategies, always managing to make a numerically superior force divide itself and follow them into areas where their numbers were of little use, choke points, dense woods, near cliffs where archers could rain arrows down upon them. Each battle she fought in the Myre, she managed to eliminate all enemies. It wasn't until a surprise attack against them by the Warborn Union that they even suffered a defeat, but in the unfamiliar cold of Valkenheim, they were taken by surprise and unable to make a sufficient counterattack. They were surprised when the Union did all they could to take them alive, disarming them when they could and cutting them off from their return to camp to re-arm. Yuki stopped them from rushing to their deaths, however, and saved them from themselves. Takumi had doubted her at the time, but she must have trusted the Union to not put them to death. And seemingly, her trust was well placed.

Takumi looked about the hall for his liege, but it seemed she had left the feast already. It was likely she had decided to leave early for the night. While she was usually one to come up with the winning strategy in combat, often she would avoid any celebration. It seemed that the smell of freshly poured sake was enough to drive her off sometimes. He knew this wasn't completely true, as he had seen her enjoy at least one mug of mead before he became lost in the storytelling. It gave him just one more reason to want to survive this battle, to show Yuki some appreciation and allow her to enjoy one night of her life.

Takumi was pulled out of his thoughts and back to reality by a roaring laugh from Magnus as one of the vikings finished yet another story. The samurai wasn't even sure what the story had been about, but he would be lying if he didn't admit that the camaraderie and the mead were making him much more willing to laugh than he usually was. Though he had once judged the vikings as a bunch of cave dwelling barbarians, he could more than happily say that he was wrong.

The sounds and echoes of viking laughter carried out from the great hall and into the night air, though Godric lost the sound of them when he closed the door to his chambers some time ago. His armour now removed and placed on an armour stand, Godric sat at his desk in a black tunic with the image of the Warborn union emblazoned upon his left breast, the image of a pair of viking axes crossed over a knight's heater shield. It had been a symbol of unity for them, and likely the banner they would all die under in the coming days. It was Godric's job to ensure they lived, however, and that was why he sat at his desk that night, pouring over every detail of the proposed strategy and ensuring every detail would be correct. In his mind, he knew that they had done all they could to ensure their victory, but there was still part of him that insisted on reviewing the plans just one more time. He let out a heavy sigh as he ran his fingers through his locks of black hair.

"First I remind you to eat, do I now have to remind you to sleep?"

Godric looked up from his maps to see Yuki standing in his door, dressed in the same purple Union doublet she had worn when she visited his chambers earlier that very day. Her armour had been removed from the day's festivities, and her nodachi was nowhere in sight. "Perhaps." Godric replied. "Though perhaps I'm simply not tired."

"After such a day as today, strategizing, sparring and feasting, I doubt that." She said as she stepped into the room. Godric rose from his seat to meet her. "It will not do for a commander of your rank to fall asleep on the field of battle from lack of sleep, you really should rest."

The lawbringer sighed. "This is the largest battle I've ever been in command of, and my forces are at a disadvantage." He said, pacing a short distance in front of her. "I want us to live through the coming battle, but," He sighed heavily, coming to rest in front of her and looking down at his feet. "To say the odds are against us is an understatement."

"I know your feeling." Yuki said. Godric, intrigued, looked up into her eyes as she spoke. "When I led my samurai in battle, we were always among the smallest force on the battlefield. Any battle we fought in would see us outnumbered two to one at least. Strategy was all that could save us, and often, it was the only reason we survived." She placed a hand on the lawbringer's shoulder, though soon moved it to his cheek, running her thumb over his trimmed black beard. "You care for the men and women who fight with you, and with the plan we've made, we stand the best chance we can right now."

Godric sighed once again. The concern about the coming battle was still very much present in his mind, but at the same time, he knew Yuki was right. He could sense that she knew just as well as he did that they were outnumbered and against the wall, but he could also tell that she believed what she had said at the very least. The knight turned and walked over to his desk, opening one of the drawers on it and removing a glass bottle and a pair of glass cups. "I'm never going to lose my concern for my men, but as long as I have at least one night left to live, that means I don't need to keep saving this. Would you like to share it with me?"

There was little light in the room, the only sources being the bright full moon out the window and the two torches on the wall opposite the door. However, even in the dim light, Yuki could see the dark red contents of the bottle Godric held. The samurai noble smiled and stepped forward, taking one of the glasses from the knight and allowing him to place his own on the table. He opened the bottle and filled both glasses halfway before picking his up. "To you." Yuki said, raising her glass. "A leader who has earned his position among his soldiers."

"And to you." Godric responded, meeting her glass with his own. "A fellow leader who more than earned the respect of friend and foe."

The two drank of their glasses as one, the rich bitterness of red wine settling over them. The room was silent as they drank, the only sounds being the crackling of the torches as they bathed the room in a fiery orange glow. Neither warrior could meet the eyes of the other as they sat in silence and drank their wine. The air of desperation still hung in the air, both soldiers still knowing that the coming days would bring battle and siege, but at the same time, both felt somewhat comforted by the other's presence.

Yuki rose to her feet first, Godric soon mimicking the gesture. "I should return to my chambers." She said, unable to meet his eyes. She had faced down countless enemies on the field of battle, but now, of all moments, she was unable to meet the eyes of one knight. In the past, she had stared through the eyes of a knight's helm and into the windows to their souls, but now, even as the unarmoured lawbringer stood before her, she found herself unable to meet his gaze. "You promise me you'll get some sleep tonight." It wasn't a question.

Godric merely nodded, the large knight trying to look upon the samurai before him. "For you, of course." He replied without thinking. The long hours of strategy and sparring weighing down on his mind, making him unsure of what he had said other than an affirmative.

"Good." Yuki replied. She knew that she had said she was going to leave, but neither one seemed willing to move from where they stood now. So they stood, each one unable to meet the eyes of the other. Slowly, but surely, their gazes met, only for Yuki to once again turn away, clearing her throat and stepping away from the table.

With a deep breath, Godric reached out and took her by the hand. "Can you stay for longer?"

The samurai turned, taking Godric's hand in her own and turning to face him. Their faces held nearly the same expression, and each one recognized it in the eyes of the other. "I think I will." She said simply, taking another step closer.

"Thank you." He replied.

Neither spoke, both seemingly waiting for the other to move first, to tell the other just what they wanted through either words or actions. Deciding actions spoke louder than words, Yuki made the first move closing the distance between the two warriors and capturing Godric's lips with her own. The knight's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, as she did the same, draping her arms around the back of his neck. Even when they parted for air, no words were exchanged as they began feverishly pulling at the clasps on one another's clothing. As the light of the moon and the room's torches reflected off their bodies, what each one saw in the eyes of the other was brought all too clearly into light: desperation and longing.

Life was precious, and while both had spent much of their warrior careers ensuring the survival of those who served under them, neither one had taken much time to consider their own desires. Godric's life with the Blackstone Legion had been the life of a wolf, going with his pack into battle and tearing apart any who opposed his fellow wolves. With the Union, his life had transitioned from the position of pack member to pack alpha, all the other wolves knowing his place over them and putting the fate of the entire pack in his hands. Yuki was unable to change that, but as he looked over the bare form of the samurai woman, he knew from the words she had said, the look in her eyes and the form of her body he could tell that she was the same. She led her own pack as their alpha. She knew what it was like to lead and to constantly fret over lives lost. Now, just for this one moment in the face of imminent death, they could care for themselves for just this once.

In this mix of lust, desire and desperation, there was little room for love in either one's mind, and whether it was there or not was irrelevant to both. If this was to be their last night on earth, then they were determined to not waste it.

If they would die tomorrow, then they would say that they at least had given tonight to themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

The bitter chill of late winter was felt by the Warborn Union as they stood atop the walls and within the courtyard of Fort Sigrun. Godric, Yuki and Magnus stood atop the wall, looking out over the mountain path as the enemy approached. The sounds of the wind could only just be heard over the sounds of the approaching army, the sound of nearly ten thousand sets of feet and those of several horses accompanied by the sight of a massive ram and two large Blackstone catapults. The large mass of orange and black easily stood out amongst the grey of mountain rocks and white of late winter snow. Thunder rumbled in the distance as black clouds began to encroach upon the mountain on which Fort Sigrun was built, but that thunder was drowned out by the sounds of marching soldiers, horses hooves on the rocky terrain, and the rumble of the ram and catapults' wheels as they crunched the stone path beneath them.

Godric stood atop the eastern half of the wall, holding his halberd by his side as he watched the Blackstone Legion army approach. Looking out at the orange and black garbed soldiers approaching the castle, he could not help but be reminded of the fact that once upon a time he had been one of those soldiers in the Legion's army. Just one more weapon in Apollyon's arsenal. Looking from the approaching soldiers back to his own forces, those brave few knights who were willing to follow him when he risked everything to leave the Blackstones. The orange and black banners of the Blackstones were now approaching once again, and though they had changed in both allegiance and appearance, having traded the orange and black of the Blackstone Legion for the purple and black of the Warborn Union, Godric could only hope that the soldiers who once marched with him for the Blackstone Legion were willing and able to fight their former colleagues. Especially in such great numbers.

Magnus' reaction to the incoming forces was similar to Godric's but with one key difference: his emotions were much closer to rage than the concern the lawbringer held. The sight of the familiar orange and black banners and tabards brought back memories of the Blackstone invasion of Valkenheim all those years ago. The burning of Svendgard, turning brother against brother through burning what little food they had. Thousands of their people, dead, either killed in battle or executed by the headsman. Blackstones weren't known for taking prisoners, so any who were defeated or captured were killed almost immediately. Looking out upon the mass of approaching Blackstone soldiers, he knew that their time was short, but what filled him with a sense of both confusion and rage was the fact that he could see vikings among their ranks. Occasionally, through the ranks of the knights, he would see the bare chest and axe of a raider or see a warlord like himself leading a squad of marauders. He didn't know whether they were captives or soldiers, that much was hard to tell at such a distance, but he was not sure which possibility turned his stomach more.

Yuki, who stood with Godric, also looked out at the oncoming force with what some might call fear, but the closer answer was anticipation. Her hands were shaking as she clutched the handle of her nodachi. The kensei still remembered the day the Warborn raided their lands, the same day the Blackstones broke down the gates and murdered their emperor. In both cases, the blame could be laid squarely at the feet of Apollyon and her Blackstone Legion. It was their burning of the Vikings' lands and food that drove them to attack the Dawn Empire in The Great Raid, and they followed this raid with an assault on the capital. Everything that had happened in this war could be blamed on them, and she was more than willing to do her part to administer said justice, just as her comrades were waging war against the Blackstone Legion in response to the murder of the Emperor. The biggest mistake Apollyon could have made was to murder the emperor and leave the remainder of the daimyos alive. She should have known that her precious wolves would turn on her and tear her to pieces.

The three generals were as prepared as they could be, with weapons, armour and strategy, all they needed was to hold their walls against the oncoming force. Takumi was already putting their strategy into action, and the men and woman within the walls of the fortress had fortified the gates and gathered their weapons for battle, and Godric knew they would need everything they could get, as the lawbringer could see the enemy commander already. Atop his horse at the head of the army was Aryen Diamond, a warden veteran of the Legion. Godric could see his rank from the large metal wolf carving welded atop his great helm and the wolf engraving on his pauldron. The warden carried himself with an obvious air of superiority, sitting tall atop his horse, his longsword sheathed at his hip, a gladius sitting opposite it, likely taken with him as a sign of his authority, a sword used by the generals of a once grand empire. Did the Blackstone Legion think itself the equal of a great empire? Godric could not be certain, however, the way Apollyon ran the Legion, their higher ranking officers could easily see themselves as such, an undefeatable force that could never be brought down. The lawbringer tightened his grip on his halberd. He could only hope that the Blackstones, like empires past, would crumble under the weight of their own arrogance. Looking at the massive army Diamond led though, that seemed unlikely.

Aryen reached up and removed his wolf crested helm, shaking loose his long, blond hair and revealing his clean shaven face. "Godric Ambrose!" The warden called out, drawing the attention of the lawbringer. "It doesn't have to be like this! You were once a proud knight of the Blackstone Legion, and you could be again!"

Godric removed his own helm, his black hair visible to all within the fort and without."That seems unlikely, Aryen!" The lawbringer shouted back. "I know how Apollyon deals with wolves who stray from the pack, and I don't think I want to find out what she does to those who form packs of their own, especially with those the alpha has declared her enemies!"

"Then don't return as a deserter!" Aryen offered. "Turn over these barbarians and heathens, gather your forces and return to the Blackstone Legion with me! You'll be welcomed back with open arms and proudly reinstated into the Legion's ranks! We can even grant you your previous command position!"

"So long as I turn over my comrades to you!" Godric declared. "These comrades who took me in, who took my men in after all the evil that we did to them in our invasion of Valkenheim! Those comrades who I've fought side by side with in countless battles and who have stood by me the entire time! These men hold me in good faith, and I them. I will not abandon them to you or your headsman! I know what Blackstones do to prisoners, after all, it is generally the lawbringer's duty to perform the executions."

"Very well, old friend. I'm sorry it had to come to this." The warden lamented, looking to Magnus. "And what of you, warlord? Our Legion has recruited many of your comrades who wished to join the superior warriors, and we would welcome a man with the reputation of Magnus the Bear Eater!"

Magnus looked to Godric, then to the rest of his men with a confused smirk on his face. He returned his gaze to Aryen and replied "Are you daft? You'd ask a viking warlord to turn his back on his brothers in arms? To surrender? Even if I didn't know the headsman was just waiting for me, I'd decline, I don't think your men can carry your war machines, your armour, your swords, us and your superiority complexes all at once! That'd be an impressive feat that I don't think you could accomplish!"

"What remains of the clans Fenrir's Fang and Soldiers of Loki have already joined our ranks!" Diamond declared, gesturing to the ranks of his soldiers, ranks of orange and black clad fighters that did, indeed include several vikings. "You would let the Warborn Union disappear into history with this battle?"

"I'd prefer to fight my way into history!" The warlord roared. "I'd rather have the annals of history say that the Warborn Union fought bravely to the last man, and took the Blackstone Legion down with them!"

Magnus thrust his sword into the air and every viking in Fort Sigrun let out a unified call: "VALHALLA!"

Aryen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in seeming annoyance before he turned to Yuki. "And what of you, kensei? Your people are at war with Ashfeld and were just raided by these savages. Can you truly trust them? These people who see you as inferiors or targets for raids?"

Yuki didn't even bother to remove her mask, nor did her eyes leave the warden as she spoke, her every word laced with venom that would kill a man in seconds. "I would rather die with warriors like these men and women than live as a hostage to cowards like you to be used against my people as a bargaining chip." She hissed.

"So be it." Aryen hissed. He replaced the helm atop his head as thunder rumbled in the distance. The storm was growing closer, the smell of rain easily detectable on the wind as small droplets of water began to fall from the sky. "I would have preferred to end this without bloodshed, but you leave me no choice. Men!" The Blackstones readied weapons and braced themselves. Many brought forward crossbows and siege ladders as the catapult crews readied themselves for the siege, loading the massive weapons for the battle to come

Godric replaced his helm upon his head and gripped the shaft of his weapon. "Union!" The soldiers of the Warborn Union took up arms. Those atop the wall drew bows and nocked arrows, samurai soldiers taking careful aim with their yumi, while the knights loaded and prepared their crossbows. The vikings readied several large rocks to drop on any who tried to scale the walls or climb ladders to the top.

The tension grew as both sides held their breath, neither one seeming to want to be the one to make the first move, to strike the first blow and be responsible for the massive casualties to follow. But that didn't last long, as the first order was barked by Aryen: "Men of Blackstone, ATTACK!"

The Blackstone Legion charged as one, the front ranks being bombarded by arrows and bolts, many of which were blocked by shields, but many of which also found cracks in Blackstone armour, sending many to the ground, those poor unfortunates being trampled beneath the feet of their fellows as they rushed the wall, siege ladders in hand. The first to make it to the wall immediately raised the siege ladders against the walls of the fortress, several soldiers, many of whom were vikings began climbing the ladders before the hooks atop them were even secured to the walls of the fortress. The Union defenders scrambled to deal with these invaders, attempting to pry the hooks off the walls, firing arrows at the climbers or dropping the vikings' large rocks on them, but this only slowed them down, the defenders constantly harassed by bolts from Blackstone crossbowmen.

Godric slammed the butt of his halberd into the helmeted skull of a Blackstone captain, sending him crashing down his ladder onto the men beneath them. He turned to Yuki. "They've committed."

The kensei nodded and cried out " _Nigashimasen!_ "

This was a cry echoed by all samurai in the fortress, a cry that rang out over the din of battle, being carried far by the echoes of the mountain. In the rocky terrain surrounding the path, it was a cry heard by Takumi and his forces, a small cell of samurai warriors, twenty in total, each one armed with not only their blades, but a yumi bow each. Takumi knew the call that his lady had given. There is no escape, it meant in their native tongue. He knew what that meant. The Blackstone Legion had committed, and he had only seconds to prepare for just the right moment. As one, the samurai crept forward and drew back on their bows, each one nocking an arrow, the tips of their arrows bathed in fire. Takumi stared down the shaft of his arrow and the second the Blackstone battering ram was in his sights, he gave a simple nod.

It was at that moment that all hell broke loose in the ranks of the Blackstone Legion. Two orochi surged forward and hurled clay jars bound shut with rope. The jars shattered on impact with the ram, spraying their viscous contents across the massive weapon. The second the jars shattered, Takumi said "NOW!"

The two orochi who had moved first dropped to a knee as Takumi and his remaining eighteen soldiers fired their flaming arrows. Takumi's arrow struck first, the flaming projectile impacting the battering ram and sending a wave of burning fire splashing across the oil covered siege engine. Blackstone soldiers fled for their lives from the burning ram as more arrows landed on the path, the oil placed there earlier in the day igniting beneath the feet of the Legion. Blackstones broke rank en masse, the soldiers behind the flames unable to move as they watched their comrades burn. Those before the inferno turned to witness it, only to be cut down in droves. A hail of arrows was fired from the walls of the fortress, bolts from crossbows piercing the armour of fleeing soldiers, while carefully placed shots from samurai archers' yumi found the gaps therein. The soldiers tried to flee, only to be met with the wall of flame, the heat and smoke driving the soldiers back into the kill box that the Union had created.

Once escape became impossible, Takumi cast his bow aside and gripped his katana, the blade still sheathed at his hip. He turned to his force and gave an order of his own: "Charge!"

The small force made their move as the hail of Union arrows ceased, the lightly armoured orochi and nobushi moving swiftly and making short work of the confused and frightened Blackstone force. Takumi led the charge, the first kill being his, the orochi's mastery of iaido allowing him to draw and slash with his katana and cut the throat of a frantic Blackstone warden before the warrior could even raise his longsword. Vaulting over the corpse of the knight, Takumi lept off his back and flung a kunai into the chest of a confused conqueror, the knight stumbling back from the wound before Takumi landed and plunged his katana into the knight's ribcage. As the samurai withdrew his blade and sheathed it at his hip once more, the remainder of his soldiers charged past him, their blades making short work of any remaining knights before the fire, some even leaping into the flames in a panic to try and avoid the oncoming samurai soldiers, only to meet their grisly end screaming.

As the last man before the flames fell, Takumi and his soldiers broke into a run for the fortress walls, using the still standing siege ladders to climb up the walls as the soldiers above rained down arrows and bolts upon the Blackstone Legion, the combination of flames and arrows keeping the invading force from firing at the climbers. Takumi heaved a sigh of relief when Magnus took his hand and pulled him from the ladder. He could agree with many who might call him vain or proud, but he knew that the climb was the most dangerous part of their operation. If it weren't for the hail of arrows from the Union and the flames between them and the enemy, he fully expected to have felt an arrow in his spine, followed by a sense of weightlessness and the hard ground as he fell from the ladder. But now, he was atop the walls of the fort, the fire still burning and his brothers in arms standing beside him.

"Good run, lad." Magnus said, the massive warlord clapping the samurai on the back.

"Thank you, Magnus." Takumi replied. "Not my finest work, but a good show, if I do say so myself."

"So what happens now?" Magnus asked. "Godric, you know these Blackstones, what'll they do now?"

The lawbringer stared past the flames into the enemy force. The knights of the Blackstone Legion were beginning to recover, and while the ram still burned, it also still stood. However, as the chaos died down, Godric realized one thing. "They're loading the catapults. Brace for impact!"

No sooner had Godric spoken than both Blackstone catapults fired as one, the massive flaming rocks sailing over the walls, one demolishing Godric's chambers while the other just missed several men in the courtyard, the knights and vikings scrambling to get out of the way of the flaming death. Godric raised his head to see the Blackstones beginning to reload the catapults, a snarl covering his face beneath his helm. They're going to keep firing until the fires die down and then charge again."

"How long do you think the walls will stand against the bombardment?" Magnus asked.

"Blackstones will fire over the wall to crush us from above, then batter down the door and kill us all." Godric said. "Their catapults are limited in this terrain, but they'll still do damage when they fire."

"But as long as the fires are burning, they're trapped behind them, right?" Takumi said, almost sounding hopeful.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Yuki had a bad feeling about their chances. Thunder rumbled overhead and lightning flashed as the heavens split open and a deluge of rain fell from above. Within a minute's time, the mountain path was drenched, the downpour quickly dousing the flames that had held the Blackstone Legion back.

The second the fires died, Aryen centered forward on his horse, gladius drawn. He locked eyes with Godric from behind both their helms, the unspoken message ringing clear in the lawbringer's ears: you asked for this. "CHARGE!"

The ground rumbled like the thunder overhead as the Blackstone soldiers charged, Godric giving the orders to his fellow leaders. "Spread out along the wall, our forces need leadership!"

A shared nod was all the response Godric needed as he and his fellows broke off in separate directions, Magnus remaining where he was, on the western half of the wall. Takumi stood alongside him, leading a joint unit of knight and samurai soldiers as the ladders began to be raised once again. As the ladders began to rise, soldiers rode them to the top of the wall, the first to disembark leaping from the top of the ladder onto Fort Sigrun's wall, a mighty swing of his giant axe sending several soldiers flying off the wall to their deaths. The beast of a man holding the axe made Magnus' blood boil at the sight of him. He was a massive, bearded man, his barrel chest bare, though the spiked metal plate spaulders he wore bore the sigil of the Blackstone Legion.

Shaking in fury, Magnus stepped forward. "The rest of you handle the other climbers. This one is mine."

The Union soldiers knew by this point to not doubt Magnus' words and spread out to repel the climbers. Takumi took a moment to place a hand on Magnus' shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "I have faith in you."

The warlord gave a nod of his own. "Good. Now go. I'll handle this one." Takumi took off running along the wall as Magnus raised his shield and sword. He looked to his opponent who had raised his own weapon for battle, the Dane axe shimmering with the water from the falling rain, the storm causing the blood to run from the blade of the weapon as he held it aloft. Thunder crashed overhead as the two stared each other down, Magnus speaking first. "You've abandoned your people, and yet you feel no shame? Why? You were a raider! Legendary!" He spat.

Enraged at the insult, the raider charged Magnus, slamming into the warlord and throwing him over his shoulder. Magnus, winded, was just able to grasp his sword and shield when the raider collided with him, managing not to lose his grip on the weapons as the traitorous viking struck. Magnus was dazed as the raider threw him to the ground, the collision sending shocks up and down his back as his body collided with the ground. Through blurred vision, Magnus saw the raider raising his axe to crush him into paste. Eyes widening, Magnus rolled to the right just before the axe slammed into the ground where his ribcage had been mere seconds ago, cracking the stone in half. The warlord rose to his feet just in time to block another strike with his shield, the force of the impact sending a jolt of pain surging up his arm and sent him stumbling back.

The raider charged again, but Magnus had recovered enough to meet the other viking's charge with one of his own, slamming the face of his shield into the raider's face, the traitor holding his face as he stumbled back in agony. Magnus could hardly blame him, as he too had felt the crunch of bone when impact was made. Seizing his chance to turn the battle, Magnus charged shield first into the raider, pushing him back, but the viking was not going to make Magnus' life easy, bracing himself against the shield with his shoulder and pushing back with all his might. Magnus ground his teeth together as he began to drive the raider back towards the edge of the wall. However, it would not just be that easy. The raider began to push back harder, Magnus' feet sliding on the slick ground as the rain continued to fall, thunder crashing and lightning flashing, as all around them, more and more Blackstones climbed ladders up the wall, gradually gaining ground over the Union's forces.

Magnus hardly had time for the invaders, however, as all his attention was focused on the man he now fought with in this contest of strength. Every fiber of his being struggled against the raider, every muscle in his body screaming as he tried to force the man back. However, one fraction of his being was not focused on the raider, and it was all that saved his life: his ears. It was hearing the sound of rattling chains that drew his attention away from the raider just in time to see the incoming flail of a conqueror. Magnus stumbled back from the deadlock with the raider and hunkered down behind his shield as the flail slammed into it again and again, gradually driving him back, step by step, impact by impact. Finally, one final impact struck Magnus' shield, that of the raider colliding with him once again, the sudden impact throwing the warlord to the ground. Dazed once more, Magnus' attention was brought once again to the sound of rattling chains. His vision slowly recovering, the viking honed in on the slowly advancing conqueror, flail in his hand as he approached the downed warlord. "You Blackstones really do have no honour, do you?"

The conqueror scoffed as he approached. "For barbarians like you, no. You don't deserve it."His flail was still rattling as he spun the weighted end. Magnus braced himself for the end, as the conqueror raised his weapon. His eyes shut as he braced himself for Valhalla. But instead of a crushing weight impacting his head, he felt nothing, merely hearing something: a protracted scream.

Opening his eyes in confusion, Magnus watched as the conqueror stumbled back, his arm severed at the elbow, Takumi standing next to him, bloody katana in hand. "You fight without honour, then you die without honour!" He spat. With those words, Takumi elbowed the conqueror in the guts, knocking him off balance. Before he could recover, the orochi was already on him, kicking him in the chest. Magnus rose as he watched Takumi plant his sandled foot on the conqueror's chest and jam his katana into the man's eye socket. A crunch of bone and a spurt of blood later and the man lay dead. Takumi pulled his blade back and shook the blood from it. Before looking to Magnus. "This battle is yours, my brother."

Magnus nodded and stepped past the orochi, another brother in arms, just as Godric had been to him. "It's you and me, raider." He declared, weapons at the ready. "Think you can fight like a real viking this time?"

"You speak of being a viking," The raider spat back. "And yet you spit in the face of the gods!" He declared, gesturing all around him. "You call yourself a warlord, and yet, instead of facing your death like a man, you hide behind your walls and other soldiers! You're a disgrace to Odin and Thor!"

"I fight with my mind and body as one!" Magnus shot back. "You and yours with your numbers simply barrel your way through any obstacle, but we of smaller numbers must make our warriors count, and not simply throw them away like you have! Look around you! Your warriors litter the ground like the refuse you treat them as!" As though to punctuate Magnus' words, lightning flashed and thunder bellowed behind him. "It seems to me that the Allfather sides with me in this fight."

Magnus' words weren't recieved well, as the raider let out a roar of rage and charged swinging his axe down at the warlord, who jumped back to avoid the crushing blow. Further enraged, the raider let fly a swing from his left, one which Magnus once again dodged, gritting his teeth as the axe came within inches of his skull. Magnus stabbed forward, but the thrust was deflected off the shaft of the raider's axe. With a mighty bellow, the raider made another swing, this one from the right as he bellowed in the Norse tongue. However, this was what Magnus had waited for. Throwing all his weight behind his shield, Magnus grit his teeth as the axe's impact on his shield sent shocks of incredible pain through his arm and body. He knew at least one bone in his arm had likely been broken, the pain was telling him that much, but he had no time to worry about this, as he had one priority: pushing back.

With a mighty shove, Magnus began to push the raider back. However, the raider was ready for him and met Magnus' push with his own brute force. But the warlord had been expecting this, and stabbed out from behind his shield, catching the raider in his side. The traitorous viking screamed in pain as the cold steel of Magnus' sword bit into him. Taking his chance, Magnus shoved with all his might, the off balance raider being pushed back by the might of the viking warlord. Summoning all his strength, Magnus made one final push, with which he shoved the raider back to the edge of the wall where the traitor's axe slipped from his grip in shock. Stepping forward one last time, Magnus slammed his shield into the raider's chest, throwing the man from the wall. The traitor screamed for all of three seconds before his body hit the ground with a sickening crunch of shattered bones. Sheathing his blade at his side, Magnus picked up the traitor's axe and looked down at his broken and bloody corpse. "The Allfather's favour is a fickle thing." He muttered angrily. With those words, Magnus hurled the axe down after the raider, the blade impaling itself in the man's chest with a bloody crunch of flesh and bone.

Aryen Diamond watched as the raider fell, not even turning away as the man was impaled on his own axe after death. "The soldiers have them distracted." He said, turning to his lieutenant, a captain. "Bring forward the ram and plant the charges beneath the western side of the wall."

"But my lord," The captain protested "That could make this fort useless to us. Should we not wait before using the charges?"

"That's the point, lieutenant." Aryen replied, near emotionless. "Apollyon has ordered this fortress razed to the ground. It's an ancient and long standing reminder of one of Ashfeld's greatest failures. The barbarous folk of the north will not hold it any longer, and we do not have the manpower to repair it and hold it while fighting off the inevitable viking response. Now go. Plant the charges and bring forward the ram. The sooner this fortress falls, the sooner we can leave this barbarian hell."

As the ram began to move toward the gates, Godric and Yuki defended their position atop the eastern wall The lawbringer held his ground against a conqueror and berserker who tried to crack open his armour, while the kensei faced off against a warden and valkyrie, her superior speed the only thing keeping her alive against their powerful strikes.

Godric used the shaft of his halberd to block the incoming axe strikes from the berserker and throw him back before slamming the butt spike of his weapon into the conqueror's shield, knocking him back before he could strike. The lawbringer immediately followed this with a wide sweep with his halberd's axe head, forcing the berserker back before he could attack again. "I could do this all day!" He declared, using the shaft of his weapon to force the conqueror back, enduring an axe strike across the back thanks to his armour. "You get used to this much armour after wearing it for so long!" He said, turning to face the berserker again. The wild viking leapt into the air, axes raised for Godric's head, however, the Lawbringer was ready for this. _"No superstes!"_ he bellowed, ramming the butt spike of his weapon into the berserker's abdomen. The viking coughed in pain as Godric stopped him cold, but the pain only grew worse when the lawbringer vaulted him over his shoulder and threw him to the ground.

"Die!" The conqueror screamed, winding up a large swing and letting it fly down from above. Godric, however, was ready for this as well and threw up his weapon, shaft first in the way. Had Godric's halberd been constructed with a wooden shaft, it might have splintered from the impact, but with it's full steel shaft, the lawbringer hardly reacted when the chain of the conqueror's flail wrapped itself around the poleaxe. Before the conqueror could react, the Union's commander heaved back on his weapon, pulling the morningstar from the conqueror's hand and pulling the conqueror himself forward.

His opponent stunned, Godric raised his halberd overhead. _"Ad mortem inimicus!"_ he roared, slamming his weapon's axe head down on the conqueror. The Blackstone soldier quickly and hastily raised his shield, but the sheer power of the lawbringer's strike still buckled him down under its force. The conqueror stumbled, Godric seizing the opportunity and striking the man in the helmet with an open palm, throwing him to the ground.

Godric raised his weapon to deliver the killing blow, but a war cry drew his attention behind him. The lawbringer turned just in time to raise the shaft of his halberd to block a set of strikes from the newly risen berserker, the suddenness of the attack and it's force were enough to make the massive knight stumble. The berserker raised both his axes to continue his assault, spinning to gain momentum as he aimed for Godric's head, but the lawbringer had had enough of him, stopping the strike on the shaft of his halberd and pushing the berserker back, the viking stumbling back from the force of Godric's push. The knight was not about to let him recover, however, and quickly used this opportunity to stab forward with his halberd's spear head, the blade hitting home in the berserker's shoulder. The viking cried out in pain, but Godric was not willing to listen. He pulled his blade back in one fluid motion before bringing the butt end of his weapon up and slamming it into the berserker's face, the crunch of bone under the iron spike's impact feeling oddly satisfying. Godric followed this with a blow from the head of his halberd, throwing the dazed viking to the ground. As the berserker, dazed and wounded tried desperately to crawl away, Godric spun his halberd in hand, making sure the axe head was lowered. With a bellowed war cry, the lawbringer raised high his halberd and slammed the axe head down onto the berserker's back, a sickening crunch of bones beneath the blade telling Godric that his axe had cleaved through the man's ribcage.

The knight commander had little time to celebrate his victory, however, as a massive impact struck him in the back. The conqueror had risen to his feet and thrown himself shield first at Godric, the knight just managing to stay on his feet as the conqueror swung his shield again, the lawbringer sidestepping the blow and responding with a strike from the back of his halberd's head into the conqueror's helm, the spike piercing the helmet and drawing a scream of pain from the enemy knight. Godric heaved back on his polearm, the conqueror stumbling back as the lawbringer advanced on him like the grim reaper, the sounds of his heavy boots mistaken for thunder in the Blackstone soldier's mind. He raised his shield, even as blood leaked out the bottom of his helmet. Tired of this fight, Godric struck, swinging his halberd low, it's spike catching the conqueror's ankle. He shrieked in pain as the bone shattered and Godric pulled him off his feet and to the ground. His opponent down, the lawbringer pulled his halberd back and stabbed down, the spear head driven into the conqueror's sternum, driven through the bone and into the heart. The Blackstone twitched once before falling still.

As Godric duelled his opponents, Yuki was dealing with two enemies of her own. With the speed and ferocity of the valkyrie, she was unable to stand still for even a second, lest she risk being impaled upon her enemy's spear, and her entire left side was occupied in avoiding the powerful swings of the warden's longsword. She knew from past experience that even if it didn't breach her armour, a warden's longsword could knock her to the ground if it hit hard enough, and once down, she would be helpless. Ducking to the left to avoid a spear thrust, she was forced to roll aside as a longsword swing cut through where her head had been mere seconds before.

As Yuki rose to her feet, the valkyrie stabbed forward, her spear aimed to pierce the samurai's skull. Yuki ducked beneath it and to the side, shoving her blade up to knock the viking's spear aside. Stepping forward, Yuki tried a slash with her nodachi at the valkyrie's side, but the warrior woman blocked the attack with her shield and shoved the samurai back, immediately following she shove with a mighty overhead strike from her spear. The kensei regained her bearings just in time to duck aside from the attack. The valkyrie brought her spear back for a stab, but before she could do so, Yuki spun around and swung low, the precision cut with her blade being more than enough to sever the valkyrie's left leg at the knee, the viking falling to her knees with a protracted scream of utter agony. Her opponent on her knees, Yuki gripped her blade tightly and made one final slash, the two handed blade easily cutting through flesh and bone, severing the viking's head in a single cut.

Yuki shook the blood from her blade just in time for the warden to shoulder ram her in the chest. The surprise of the impact was enough to knock the kensei off balance, and a blow to the head from the knight's pommel was enough to send her crumpling to the ground, the world spinning in her eyes. Her vision blurred from the hit, Yuki could just make out as the warden took his sword by The blade and raised it above his head for the finishing blow. Her eyes widened and she immediately burst into motion, using a sweep of her legs to knock the warden's out from under him and throw him face first to the ground. With her lighter armour, Yuki easily got back to her feet, stepping on the knight's back to hold him down. He raised a hand in what might have been a plea for mercy, but the kensei would have none of it, taking her blade in both hands and jamming it point first into the gap between the warden's helmet and chestplate. The knight gave a wet sounding gurgle as he choked on his own blood, twitching slightly before falling silent and still.

Yuki puller her blade out of the corpse as Godric approached her. "Still alive, I see." He commented.

"Did you expect any less?" She replied. "The Blackstone Legion is starting to retreat, let's head to the western wall to regroup with Magnus and Takumi."

"Good idea." Godric said with a nod. "You two," he barked to a union conqueror and nobushi. "Take charge of this section of the wall, keep the Blackstones off it."

Aryen watched on as that Union Orochi kicked one of his peacekeepers off the wall. Just as he had planned, his forces had kept the Union occupied just long enough. The charges had been planted at the base of the western wall and his torch bearers were ready to bring the wall down now that his soldiers were out of the way. "With flames you struck at us, Godric. Now, with The fire and brimstone I strike back. Let Fort Sigrun and all those barbarians, heathens and traitors who dare to defy Ashfeld burn in the fires of Hell."

Takumi looked at the Blackstone army as lightning flashed. The army still stood at the ready, but only a few units of soldiers were still attacking. However, one unit in particular caught his attention. Several Blackstone soldiers bearing large shields stood at the ready, surrounding one man, a man whose appearance made Takumi's heart sink. In the man's hand, bearing the storm's abuse of wind and rain was a burning torch. Looking down at the base of the wall, Takumi nearly panicked as he saw the charges planted there. "Archers!" He ordered "Bring that man down!"

It didn't take the archers long to determine who Takumi meant, the samurai and knight soldiers raising their yumi and crossbows and firing. Nearly all their shots impacted the shields around the torch bearer, only a select few actually striking the man himself. One struck his left shoulder another his right pectoral, but despite all of this, the man gave one final leap, throwing his torch at the wall with his last breath.

Takumi's eyes widened. "MOVE!" He screamed.

Troops scrambled to get clear, but as soon as they moved, the explosives detonated. Time seemed to slow as a mighty boom of thunder seemed to be heard from below, accompanied by a bright flash of light that Takumi couldn't be sure was the explosion or a bolt of lightning from above. All at once, he lost his footing and collapsed along with the wall beneath him. The orochi landed on his front and scrambled for a grip onto anything that wasn't falling to the ground beneath him. Desperately pushing the screams of his fellows out of his mind, Takumi grabbed for a large brick, only for it to dislodge itself and fall to the ground, taking the orochi with it. He reached out in desperation, grabbing at anything in reach to try and slow his fall, only for all his handholds to either slip or fall with him.

Takumi landed hard, the impact driving the air from his lungs. He ached as he tried to push himself to his feet, his vision blurring as he looked about where he landed. His heart sank when he saw the extent of the damage done to the fort. A massive hole had been blown in the western wall, large enough for an entire battalion to fit through. Though fires still burned around him, the smoke and dust from the explosion still lingering in the air, the sound of approaching armoured footsteps and the outlines of figures in the dust illuminated by flashes of lightning told him that the enemy was incoming, nearly on top of them. Takumi rose to his feet, the world shaking around him as he regained his bearings after the fall. Out of the corner of his eye, Takumi spotted movement on the Union side of the once collapsed wall. Turning to the movement, he saw it was Magnus, the massive warlord hauling himself back to his feet, a small, but steady stream of blood coming from his mouth and his forehead beneath his helmet.

Thunder rumbled as Magnus stepped forward. "You can't get rid of me that easy." He said, the falling rain beginning to drip from above, the water beginning to wash the dust from his armour.

Takumi drew his katana and stood at the ready next to Magnus as the sounds of armoured footsteps grew louder, closer and faster. "The Allfather's favour really is fickle, isn't it?" The orochi remarked, tightening his grip on his blade.

Magnus raised his shield as the first Blackstone troops breached the smoke and dust, the warriors screaming war cries that added to the din of their charge and the storm above, the sounds of catapult fire landing in the fort ringing out above all but the thunder from the heavens. "Let's see if we can't get him back on our side!" He roared, slamming his sword's flat onto his shield. Lightning flashed overhead, illuminating the innumerable horde of Blackstone soldiers behind those that were already charging.

The first through the smoke was a massive raider, axe raised high for the kill. Takumi braced himself for the viking's attack, but before he could swing, a familiar warrior arrived from their side. Godric burst from behind them in a surge of speed impossible for most men wearing the armour he did, jamming the spear head of his halberd into the raider's sternum. Yuki charged from behind Magnus, beheading the enemy berserker who followed the raider with one swift stroke. Takumi could only watch as Union warriors came screaming from behind their commander, the black and purple garbed soldiers meeting their orange and black counterparts head on. The charge was magnificent, but at the same time, Takumi knew there was little the Union could do at this point. The Blackstones had breached the wall, and even with Godric and Magnus on their side, they could only hold this point for so long until the Blackstone forces overwhelmed them. Even as he and Magnus joined the fight, he had a feeling that this could be their final charge.

"Onward, warriors of the Union!" Godric cried as he impaled another Blackstone grunt, the soldier's armour and ribcage cracking open from the force of the knight's strike. His enemy dead, Godric used his massive strength to hurl the corpse over his shoulder with his halberd. The lawbringer ducked aside as Magnus barreled past him, many previous battles teaching the two the other's tactics. The warlord slammed into another soldier, shield first, knocking the enemy to the ground before he dropped to a knee to impale the man through the neck with his sword, blood spurting forth and painting Magnus' sword and beard red.

As Magnus dropped, Godric's halberd arced overhead like the scythe of the reaper, the fluke impaling itself into the head of a conqueror who didn't raise his shield fast enough. The man twitched once before dropping like a sack of rocks, his lifeblood dripping from beneath his helmet. Godric hauled the man in by his impaled skull, Magnus quickly scrambled out from beneath the lawbringer's weapon, stabbing a berserker through the stomach as he tried to attack the knight. The warlord ripped his sword upward with a mighty roar, the blade carving through the viking's ribs with a series of sickening cracks, drawing a protracted gurgled scream from the man as he choked on blood before the sword reached his heart.

Godric pried his halberd's fluke out of his foe's skull and slammed the butt spike into the head of a peacekeeper who tried to stab Magnus in the back, dazing her for long enough for him to crouch down and drive the spike of his halberd up under her helmet, the assassin gripping the axe head even as it pierced her soft palate and into her brain, twitching once before going limp. Magnus returned the favour, driving his sword through the shoulder of a valkyrie before she could reach Godric, using the rim of his shield to drive the sword down, through her body, once, twice and a third time, before using one final shot to cave in her skull with the shield. Blood and brain matter leaked out from under the valkyrie's helmet as Magnus withdrew his sword from her corpse. The warlord heaved a heavy breath. "We can do this all day!" He declared, planting his boot on the crushed head of the valkyrie.

The Blackstone soldiers had no response but to continue their charge, one that Magnus and Godric were more than happy to meet, but before they could attack, Yuki flashed forward, a quick stroke of her nodachi slicing the arm off a warden. Before the man had a chance to begin screaming, another slash from her blade severed his head cleanly, the corpse falling to the ground with a clatter of armour. Yuki ducked low, allowing Takumi to vault over his lord and challenge the enemy lawbringer charging her. He swiftly rolled beneath a swing of the man's poleaxe before springing to his feet and thrusting the tip of his blade beneath the lawbringer's arm, the katana's point piercing the chainmail and the flesh beneath it, exiting with a clatter of metal and a spurt of blood as it stabbed through chain, flesh, bone and clashed against the plate armour the man wore.

As Takumi removed his blade, Yuki was already moving forward, the tip of her blade piercing through a soldier's chest and out his back in under a second before she pulled back, kicking the corpse in the path of a peacekeeper. Her opponent staggered, Yuki took just one more step and plunged the tip of her sword beneath the peacekeeper's helmet and into her throat, a wet sounding gurgle and a spurt of blood telling her the assassin was dead even before the corpse went limp. A Blackstone captain rushed the kensei, but as his sword descended, he found his strike deflected by Takumi's blade, the orochi rushing forward and severing both the man's arms in one swing of his blade. The man staggered back, screaming as he clutched the bloody stumps that were once his hands. Takumi seized his chance and dashed forward, driving his katana through the eye of his helmet. The man's screaming ceased as he fell backwards off the orochi's blade. Takumi stepped back as the Union forces continued to match the Blackstone charge. "Magnus, I think they can do this for longer." He said, gripping his blade tightly.

Magnus ground his teeth together as he watched the fight go on. Though the Union fought hard, the Blackstones just kept on coming, their numbers never seeming to die. He watched as a Blackstone lawbringer charged one of the Union's shugoki allies, the massive warrior knocking an attack aside with a swing of his massive club before bringing the weapon high into the air and slamming it down atop the knight's helmet. The large warrior dazed, the shugoki swung from the left, knocking the man's head from his shoulders with sheer force. He watched as a Blackstone valkyrie tried to rush the large samurai, only for a flying hand axe to bite into her shoulder and throw her to the ground. The berserker who had thrown the axe, his second one clutched in his grasp, leapt onto the enemy viking, screaming "TRAITOR!" At the top of his lungs as he mangled her torso with swings from both his axes.

Recognizing both men from their sparring sessions that felt so long ago, Magnus had a plan. "The two of you!" He declared, getting their attention. "You come with me! Takumi, you too! I have a plan!"

Managing to hear his brother in arms over the din of battle, Godric made an order of his own. "Union soldiers, hold the line!" He cried, parrying a strike from a warden and driving his halberd's spike into the man's guts, piercing chainmail and flesh in one strike. With a second thrust, Godric flung the mortally wounded man at his fellows, staggering a conqueror and raider. The large viking, displeased, batted the fresh corpse aside and advanced on Godric, axe gripped in his gargantuan grasp. Godric stepped forward to meet him, as did Yuki, who stepped up to Godric's right flank and kept her eye on the conqueror, the enemy knight beginning to spin his flail.

The raider let out a roar and charged, axe first. Godric was ready to meet him with his own weapon, but the viking barreled past his guard, swatting his weapon aside and hitting the lawbringer shoulder first directly in the armoured abdomen and throwing him to the ground. Seeing a chance of his own, the conqueror swung his flail in a massive arc, the spiked ball just missing Yuki's head as she ducked out of the way, the orb whistling as it sped through the air. The conqueror left no time for Yuki to rest on her laurels, however, as he kept swinging, the flail flying through the air , the whistling of the ball in in the air and the rattling of its chain constant as the kensei ducked and dodged to avoid the sphere in its deadly arc.

Godric landed hard on the ground, the raider immediately getting him in the full mount and grabbing the knight's helm, attempting to pry it from his head. The lawbringer snarled, two could play at this game. Godric shot his armoured hands out, grabbing the raider by the throat. The viking coughed and sputtered as he grabbed at the lawbringer's armour. The viking might have been stronger, but even the strongest of men would have trouble ripping apart steel with their bare hands, and making his life even harder was the fact that Godric's grip was getting tighter with every second. Soon enough, the raider was gasping for air, one hand clawing in vain at the lawbringer's grasp, the other feebly grasping at his helm, desperately trying to get under his armour, but all for naught. Godric grit his teeth as he did, his grasp only growing stronger as he grew angrier, the memories of what the Blackstones did to the vikings of Valkenheim, the simple thought that this man could side with them after the organization he now stood with murdered so many of his fellows. The thought alone appalled him. With one final struggle, the raider went limp in Godric's arms, the knight hauled himself to his feet, switching his grip on the viking to one he had seen on his campaign in Valkenheim, grabbing the man's neck under his arm. One heave was all it took to hear the strangely satisfying 'crack' of his vertebrae from the force. Dropping the corpse, Godric picked up his halberd and rushed to Yuki's side.

Meanwhile, Yuki had been dealing with the conqueror, ducking and dodging around the man's deadly flail. The right moment would come, and she needed to be ready when it did, and based on the heavier puffs of steam being exhaled from beneath the man's helm in the chill of winter, it was only a matter of time. With a scream of rage, the conqueror made a massive overhead swing with his flail, and Yuki knew this was her chance. With a single, fluid motion, she spun to avoid the knight's swing, her motion landing her behind him when she touched down. Seizing her chance, Yuki slammed the pommel of her sword down onto the man's back, overbalancing him and sending him crashing to the ground. Before he could rise, Yuki jammed her blade through his chainmail, into his back and ribcage, blood spilling from both the wound and under his helmet as the man coughed up his life essence. With a quick twist of her blade, the man violently lurched, before falling completely still.

Yuki pulled her blade from the dead man's back as Godric approached, the clanking of his heavy plate alerting her to his presence. All around them, the battle raged, the soldiers of the Union were still managing to hold the Blackstone Legion at bay. Once the initial attack had been pushed back, Union soldiers had rushed to fill the void created by the Blackstone explosives, the knights and vikings forming themselves into a shield wall in the breach, the round and kite shields overlapping to form a barrier, and what few samurai remained were taking any projectile weapons they could get their hands on, yumi, longbows, crossbows, some even throwing rocks and firing it all over the wall and into the blackstone ranks. Godric cast his mind back to a legend from ancient times, a story once told about a band of heroic warriors of old, three hundred warriors and their allies who held the line with a shield wall of their own against a massive imperial war machine.

But it would only be so long before this enemy pushed their warriors back. Already they could see the shield wall beginning to break as Blackstone troops began to overwhelm their lines. The Union held the location advantage, the opening blown in the wall only being wide enough to fit so many troops at once, but the location advantage could only keep them alive so long before the numbers of the enemy overwhelmed them. And that was just what was happening. With one more push, the Blackstones began pouring in, a warden hammering his sword's guard through the helmet and skull of a viking soldier in the front lines. Before his place could be filled, the warden hacked his way through the ranks, slashing down the two knight soldiers who stood next to his first victim. From there, the Blackstones smashed their way into the formation, as the Union began to break.

Men started to turn and run as the Blackstone Legion shattered their lines, knights and vikings garbed in black and orange beginning to pour into the breach, the screams of fear and panic merging with the war cries of the attackers. "Union, pull back to the courtyard!" Godric ordered, impaling the breaking warden's chest on the spike head of his halberd. He flipped the man over his shoulder and used the butt spike of his weapon to knock a captain to the ground with a headshot, Yuki finishing him off with a stab to the throat.

Yuki pulled her blade back, only for a hard impact to the shoulder to knock her to the ground. The kensei stumbled back, looking down to the crossbow bolt embedded in her shoulder. That must have been what hit her, she thought, looking to the armed peacekeeper among the Blackstones. She must have been the one to fire the shot. Before she could think further, a strong hand grasped her opposite shoulder and hauled her to her feet. "Come on!" Godric urged, pulling her back. "We need to get out of here!"

As though to drive that point home even further, Magnus' voice shouted out over the rest. "Union! Full retreat! Now!"

The Union soldiers, especially Godric, were not about to question Magnus, though Yuki and the Blackstones were more than slightly surprised when all of the warriors who had fought so fiercely before turned tail and ran as one mass of men. The Blackstone soldiers were actually stunned enough to stop in their tracks in confusion.

Little did they know, this was just what Magnus had been counting on, as he, Takumi and the berserker who left with them all burst through the breech. The Blackstone soldiers stood ready for an attack, but before one sword could even move, the three Union warriors lobbed a trio of orbs into the masses of Blackstone soldiers. In an instant, the fire flasks shattered, bathing the entire front line of soldiers in a fiery red glow. For a second, it was beautiful, the red of the flames meeting the orange and black of the Blackstone tabards and reflected off the rain droplets on their armour. But the next second, the blaze turned deadly, the tabards catching fire and burning the men and women who wore them, flames eating away at cloth and exposed skin and hair, burning vikings to a screaming death and cooking knights alive in their armour. If that wasn't bad enough, the second step of Magnus' plan was then put into play, the shugoki he took with him hurling a barrel down into the breach from above, the barrel shattering and bathing the entire breach in a sticky coating of oil that amplified the flames and spread them even further. The demon masked man looked down at the burning knights and viking traitors. "Goodbye." He muttered, turning to walk back to the ground.

Yuki and Godric stood by and watched, the samurai taking a seat on the ground and the knight leaning on the shaft of his halberd, as Magnus, Takumi and the berserker stepped out of the breach, fires still roaring behind them, a pillar of smoke billowing into the sky, even as the screams died down. The lawbringer almost grinned behind his helm as the warlord approached. "I should have expected something like that."

"I don't hear any complaints." Magnus said. "We do love a bit of pyrotechnics up here, gotta keep warm somehow."

"Lady Yuki!" Takumi gasped, pushing past Magnus and Godric to attend to his liege. "You're hurt!" He said, fretting over the bolt embedded in Yuki's shoulder plate. "I should have been there… I've shamed myself."

"Peace, Takumi." The kensei said, raising a calming hand. "It looks worse than it is, it didn't even hit flesh, just my armour."

"Still, Lady Yuki, my sincerest apologies." The orochi replied, hand held in a fist over his heart. "I should have defended you from the attacker."

Yuki simply chuckled slightly at her retainer's words. "Takumi, do you think me defenceless? I can take care of myself." She said, her voice as soft and calm as ever. "The red of my blade should attest to that."

True to her word, Yuki's nodachi still dripped with blood from the fight, though the rainfall from above was causing the red to be washed from her blade, pooling on the ground with that of the wounded Union soldiers who fought hard to keep the Blackstones out of Fort Sigrun. Even now, above the sounds of thunder overhead and flames burning behind them, Godric could still hear the sounds of screams and cries of battle as warriors on both sides gave their lives in battle.

Yuki grabbed the bolt embedded in her armour and gave a mighty heave, the projectile being removed with a quick but painful sound of metal on metal. The kensei tossed it at her feet before rising to stand once more, giving her blade a shake to rid it of the last drops of blood that had come to stain it, the polished steel of the katana glimmering in the light of the blaze and reflected in the falling rain.

Godric took his halberd in hand and was about to rally the troops when a call took his attention. "Commander Godric! Lord Magnus!" Both Union commanders turned to face the speaker, a Union viking captain, the man panting as he arrived, nearly falling to his knees in exhaustion.

"Odin's beard, man, stand up!" Magnus said, approaching the captain and pulling him back to his feet. Seemingly at the touch of the warlord, the man stood ramrod straight and tried his best to stop panting. "Now spit it out, what happened?"

"It's the Blackstones, my lords!" The man said, nearing full on panic. "Their ram is about to shatter the gates!"

Magnus stiffened and snarled. Already, he could see the results of what the man had said spreading through the Union's ranks. The soldiers began to whisper to one another, and the warlord knew why. The moment that ram breached the gates, the Blackstones would flood Fort Sigrun, and anyone who had encountered the Legion before knew exactly what they did to those captured on campaign. It was unlikely any would survive the coming battle, but they would be damned if they weren't going to take as many as possible down with them. "Listen up, you lot!" The warlord announced. "We've got Blackstone soldiers knocking at the door, and how rude would it be to keep those bastards waiting?" He turned to the captain and took him by the shoulders. "Get back to the main gate and barricade it as much as possible, then assemble everyone who can still hold a sword and gather them in the courtyard. Get the wounded inside and hide them. Hopefully, the Blackstones will miss them."

"Yes, my lord!" The captain said, snapping a salute. The man turned tail and ran back in the direction of the courtyard, the clanking of his armour fading into the distance as he ran back to the courtyard with the grim orders.

Magnus turned back to face the soldiers who remained after the fire in the breach. There were still a considerable number with him, definitely enough to put up a fight, a mix of kngihts, vikings and samurai, all clutching their weapons and ready to spill the blood of Blackstone soldiers, all knowing they were going to die, here and today. Magnus admired their spirit, their willingness to stand for their values against the advancing and overwhelming forces of the enemy. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders as he faced the brave soldiers of the Union, Godric, Takumi and Yuki all standing at the head of the force, all eyes fixed on him as they waited for him to give the orders they all knew were coming. He took a breath, but it caught in his throat.

These men and women knew they were going to die, but as their leader, how could he simply order them to those deaths. Looking through the crowd, he spotted several warriors who he had fought with before, who he had led to success in several raids, who he had drank and celebrated victory with and who he had mourned with upon the deaths of their comrades in arms. What he was about to do was order these brave souls to their deaths. Not likely, not possibly, not even probably, but certain deaths. By the end of the day, any who were still alive would be in chains and on their way to the headsman's block. As their commander, could he order them to their deaths like that?

"We all know what the Blackstones do to those who surrender." Said Takumi, jarring Magnus out of his thoughts. A look at the samurai told the warlord all he needed to know. In the silence of one man, his brother in arms, no matter how fresh their brotherhood, will step up to help.

Magnus slammed his sword into his shield, once, twice, a third time. "Takumi is right. Best not to keep them waiting, lest they think the 'sheep' have run off. Let's show them the strength of a Union at war!" The Union soldiers rose to their feet at the warlord's words. "Any of you who want to try and escape, say so now. I won't begrudge you for it. Any who want to fight, then join me, in sending a message that Apollyon will hear all the way in Ashfeld! We'll have to make it loud though, I don't know if she'll be able to hear us over the samurai knocking at her door right now!"

Not a single soul left the flaming breach, and the roar that went up from the Union members echoed throughout the fort and up into the mountains Fort Sigrun had been built upon. Even outside the fortress, Magnus was sure that pompous bastard Diamond could hear them. And he hoped it sent chills down his spine.

"That's what I like to hear!" Magnus declared in response. "Now let's get to the courtyard and show those Blackstones what we're made of!"

Another roar, this one even louder than the first followed Magnus' words as the soldiers of the Union ran for the courtyard. It wasn't long before they arrived, and the second they did, Godric and magnus began issuing orders, placing archers on the higher ground with their bows aimed at the gate, heavy soldiers such as conquerors and valkyries along the front lines, lined up in a shield wall. Wardens and berserkers stood behind the shield wall, a scattering of orochi and the odd nobushi standing among them, all ready to take the place of a frontline warrior should they need to. A pair of shugoki stood at the very back, their massive kanabo held over their shoulders, the sight would be intimidating to any who passed through the gates. The Union stood as one, ready to fight and to die.

The gates had been fortified as much as possible, but the wood and metal of the gates had begun to buckle with the continual blows from the Blackstone ram as it struck over and over again, the entire fort seeming to shudder with each blow. Even worse, the soldiers of the Union seemed to buckle themselves with each of the battering ram's impacts on the gate. Morale was fading with each impact, and Godric knew that by the time the Legion broke through the gates, they would be fighting fearful soldiers who had just witnessed the fall of the last barrier from the enemy.

Something needed to be done, the lawbringer knew this. And so, he stepped forward, Magnus joining him as he and the other leaders took places among the frontline fighters. They needed to be seen fighting with their soldiers to keep morale high. Magnus stepped forward first, taking his place at the center of the shield wall, his bulk just hidden behind his shield and the soldiers behind him hidden behind both.

Godric and Yuki were next to take their places, the two warriors standing in the center of the second line, Godric's massive armoured form shielding those who stood behind him, and his halberd's length reaching over the shield wall. Yuki took her place next to a pair of wardens, the two of them respectfully standing beside her, having seen her skill in both the sparring arena and the field of battle. Her actions had earned her a place in the Union's ranks, and no one was going to deny her entry after she had stood by them in this hopeless battle.

Takumi was the final one to take his place, standing alongside what remained of his unit from the first blow of the battle. Although all that remained was a single nobushi and another pair of orochi, all three had their spirits raised when their comrade arrived, katana drawn and ready to fight. Their spirits raised slightly, the three samurai held their weapons at the ready. Ready to fight and to die for their allies.

Even with the commanders taking their proper places at the front lines, it was still not enough. The mighty sounds of the ram impacting against the gates still shook the fort and its defenders with each impact. Godric grit his teeth as the wooden gates began to splinter and the metal began to buckle. "Soldiers of the Warborn Union, hear me!" He roared. "And I do mean all of you! Those who have fought with us since the Union was born, those who joined us after we were formed, and those who only joined to defend against the Blackstone Legion, all of you can consider yourselves proudly to be soldiers of the Warborn Union, and I am more than proud to stand here with you now!"

Godric made his declarations with volume and pride, his words drowning out the sound of the ram impacting the door.

"I won't lie to you," The lawbringer continued. "Even with the fortress walls, even with everyone here, we knew this would be our final battle. The odds were never in our favour and we have our backs against the wall. However, they say the cornered serpent is the deadliest, so let's bite back against the Blackstones and make them pay for every inch! They respect power, let's show it to them! Samurai, vikings and knights, together against them!"

The ram came down against the gate once again, shaking the fortress and making splinters fly from the massive doorway. "They say that those who wait for death are sheep, but when death is all but certain, even those they deem to be sheep can fight back. If they want wolves, then let us show them that wolves bite back!"

The ram crashed against the door again, a large crack forming down the center of the gate as wood splintered and metal buckled. It wouldn't be long now, and Godric knew it. "I said something to Magnus when we first heard of the incoming Blackstone attack on the fort, and I'll tell you all the same thing now. I know not whether those of us who fall today will meet again in Valhalla, God's Heaven or the Hell of the Devil, but no matter where, I will be proud to have stood next to each and every one of you in this fight." The lawbringer turned to the gate, as he could see the ram being brought back one final time through the crack in the gate. Holding his halberd out towards the gate, he made one final declaration: "Today, in the name of the Union, we make our final stand! In whatever afterlife we may arrive in, let's send them there first!"

The ram came down one final time, the thunderous sound of impact, followed by splintering wood and the groaning of metal sounding as the gates crashed to the ground, a cloud of dust being thrown into the air, though it only lingered in the air as long as the following near silence, the only sound permeating the air being the sound of the ram rolling back. Before the wheels on the siege engine had even quieted, a battle cry rose from the door as the Blackstone Legion charged, the Warborn Union giving a cry of their own, the sounds nearly eclipsing one another as the two armies met. A Blackstone sword was deflected off Magnus' shield before Godric reached his halberd past the warlord and impaled the attacker in question only for a half dozen more soldiers to take his place.

Hampered by the narrow gateway, Blackstone forces were beginning to be pushed back, their own numbers becoming a near weakness as the Blackstone lines collapsed on themselves within the confines of the doorway. Those unlucky enough to wear light armour quickly fell to a hail of arrows as the Union archers took their chance and fired, a hail of arrows swiftly ending several orange and black garbed soldiers and allowing the front lines of the Union to push back. Suffering heavy losses, the Blackstone Legion began to retreat, the disciplined Union soldiers holding back from pursuing their opponents, knowing the swift end that would meet them if they deigned follow.

Retreat may have been a more sensible option, however, as once the ram had been retracted and the initial force retreated, the Blackstone cavalry charged through the gates, Union troops fleeing before the mounted soldiers. The front line nearly shattered as those who remained quickly found themselves either killed, or pinned beneath the mounts of their victims. Yuki and Magnus ducked out of the way of a pair of charging destriers, Godric sidestepping a mounted knight's lance and reaching up with his polearm, its fluke piercing the man's chainmail and pulling him from his mount with a mighty heave. Before the man could regain his bearings, the lawbringer had retracted his halberd and pierced the man's sternum through his mail hauberk, his gurgle of blood quickly being drowned out by the Union commander's cry of "Stand your ground, warriors of the Union!"

However, that cry may have come all too late, as the once strong shield wall formation of the Warborn union had devolved into a mess of skirmishes. Many of the Blackstones' cavalrymen had fallen to Union hands, but as the horses fell, the men returned. The Blackstone Union's infantry force soon flooded the entrance to the fort, and the Union's forces were barely able to reconvene themselves into a semi organized front line before the enemy was on them, the heavy blows of axes and swords raining down on their shields, some being reduced to splinters as the Union was forced back by the sheer volume of their enemies.

Yuki grit her teeth as she parried an overhead strike from a warden's longsword before pommel striking him in the solar plexus and plunging her blade into the staggering man's neck. She was still forced back as the sheer volume of the enemy ranks bore down on the Union. To her left, the Union was beginning to be pushed back, a unit of Blackstone knights harrying Godric's forces. To her right, Magnus was pushing back against his viking opponents, the two shugoki the Union had left flattening and shattering any who they struck. Behind her, Takumi pulled kunai from his belt and flung them at any Blackstone he could reach along with his two fellow orochi, the remaining nobushi reaching her naginata over the front lines to inflict bleeding lacerations or mortal wounds to her opponents. Seeing the state of the battlefield, the kensei made a snap decision in that instant.

"Takumi!" She ordered. "Take your forces and reinforce Magnus!"

Any other soldier might have asked what Yuki was thinking, but Takumi had served with Yuki for long enough to know when the kensei had a plan in mind. "You heard her!" Takumi called to his meager force. "To the right flank! Move!"

The four samurai quickly broke into a sprint, pushing along the outer rim of Magnus' force on the right flank, emerging on the other side of the shield wall to the stunned expressions of a pair of berserkers that only lasted long enough for Takumi and the nobushi to cut them down. "Push them back!" Takumi ordered.

As one, the samurai made their move, the orochi cutting down any warrior caught unawares as they pushed across the battlefield from right to left. With the blackstone lines beginning to focus on the samurai, Magnus' forces quickly began to push the Blackstone advance back. The samurai had created chaos in the ranks of the Legion, their men falling all around them taking their attention from the very real threat of the Union's commander and his forces. Magnus and the two shugoki leading the charge, they stabbed, slashed and smashed their way through the Blackstone ranks.

As the battle quickly became a route on the right flank, Takumi quickly realized Yuki's plan. "Push towards the left flank!" He called to Magnus. "Box them in and slaughter them!"

Magnus grinned as he got the idea. "You heard the man! Push!" Any soldier with a shield charged forward, their shields colliding with the amassed Blackstone lines. "Walk through them or over them!" The warlord ordered as he stabbed over his shield and into the face of a traitorous warlord. True to his orders, the Union pushed with all their might, gradually gaining ground with their viking might. Further aiding the Union push was a hail of arrows from their archers landing among the tightly packed ranks of the Legion, the archers pausing in their rain of death as Takumi and his force broke Union Lines for hit and run strikes that left enemies bleeding heavily or dead with limbs or heads missing.

Godric kicked a peacekeeper's corpse off his halberd's spike before casting his eyes about the field of battle. The moment his eyes caught sight of Magnus' forces pushing in his direction, Godric saw their plan. "Union, push forward with all your might!" He roared, driving his halberd's fluke down onto a captain's helmeted skull, the point piercing his helm and into his skull and brain. As the lawbringer kicked the man's head off his weapon, he gave another command. "Any with shields, push forward! Archers, fire at will!"

At the commander's word, a hail of arrows rained down on the Blackstone forces before him, giving his soldiers all the chance they needed to make a needed push forward, and though they weren't pushing as fast as Magnus and Takumi, when Yuki and her central forces joined his force, her plan came together beautifully. Backed between the corner of the courtyard, the gate and the Union, any Blackstone who didn't flee immediately was cut down, or worse, crushed under the mass of his fellows.

As the Blackstone forces once again began to break, Takumi and his forces made one final sweep of their remaining troops, lopping limbs and heads from any Blackstone soldier unlucky enough to be caught unawares or foolish enough not to flee. Moving like shadows, he and his two fellow orochi made deadly cuts to anywhere not covered by armour, while the Nobushi used her nagniata to finish off any who survived the initial attacks. The sounds of screams of pain filled his ears as his force made their attack, however, one sound quickly gained his attention amidst the myriad of cries of fear from the Blackstones: the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps and a bellowing war cry.

The orochi turned just in time to see a massive viking raider bearing down on them, axe raised for a sweeping slash. Takumi's eyes widened as he barked an order to his forces: "Scatter!"

The samurai scrambled to avoid the attack, one unlucky Orochi being caught in the path of the axe, his own scream of agony being added to the cacophony as his ribcage was shattered by the massive weapon. The first to recover after the initial attack was the nobushi, the samurai woman getting to her feet and rushing the giant viking, naginata at the ready. She slashed down towards his neck, but the raider brought up his axe to block the attack before winding up and releasing another heavy sweep, letting out a blood curdling battle cry in his Norse tongue. The nobushi desperately raised her nagianata's shaft to block the attack, but the weapon was splintered in half by the force of the strike, the woman just barely escaping being cleaved in twain by the axe's blade.

As she fell to the floor, the raider was about to finish her off, when a pair of kunai impacted his back. With a roar of rage, he turned to see Takumi and the other orochi with their katana at the ready. The raider let out a mighty bellow and charged, catching the second samurai off guard and throwing the poor man over his shoulder. He threw the man to the ground and raised high his Dane axe, bringing it down in an overhead arc. The orochi tried to roll aside, but before he could escape, the viking's axe descended and severed his right arm, the splintering of bone and cleaving of flesh drawing a protracted scream of utter agony from the man's mouth as the axe chopped through his armour, arm and into the ground beneath him. The viking placed his boot on the samurai's chest and pulled the axe from the ground, ignoring the suffering man beneath his boot as he turned to face Takumi, the rage in the samurai's eyes becoming obvious to all who saw them as he held his katana at the ready.

The raider made the first strike, a powerful overhead chop that just missed the orochi as he ducked to the left and returned with a slash of his own, one that the raider deflected off the shaft of his axe. The raider wound up and let fly with a sweep of his axe, one that the orochi ducked under, giving him the opportunity to attack, slashing for the raider's knees. The viking stumbled back in pain as he began to limp on his right leg. Enraged, the viking slammed the pommel of his axe into Takumi's gut, staggering the samurai and giving the raider time to prepare another massive swing from his Dane axe. "ÉG RÍF ÞIG Í BITA!" He bellowed, swinging his axe in a great sweep.

Takumi just saw the axe coming before he jumped back, just dodging the swing. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" He panted as he slowly backed away from the axe wielding viking. Fighting an enemy like a raider was easier said than done. They might not have worn armour, but getting past their axe to a range where one could conceivably take advantage of that lack of armour was another story. It would take a quick, and more importantly precise strike to bring the viking down with the weapons he currently used. Thinking quickly, Takumi made a plan. Jumping back, the orochi sheathed his blade and ducked down, one hand on his scabbard and one on the handle of his blade.

The raider let out a low growl that soon turned to a bellowing roar as he rushed the samurai, but this was just what Takumi was hoping for. In a single, fluid motion he drew his blade and slashed for the raider's chest, his katana's razor sharp blade being more than enough to cleave through the man.

Or so he thought. Takumi's slash was not as effective as he believed, as he and the raider both made their attacks at once. The katana struck first, before the axe could land its attack, though it was blocked from striking its intended target, instead slicing into the raider's hand. The viking screaming in pain as his bottom two digits of his right hand were severed in a single strike. Enraged, the viking slammed the shaft of his axe into Takumi's jaw, the samurai seeing stars as he felt teeth being knocked loose from the impact. He had little time to worry himself over this before the raider tackled him, throwing the samurai over his shoulder and then to the ground, the impact of Takumi's head against the floor jarring his senses even further.

Through blurred vision and numbed senses, Takumi could only watch as with one final bellow, the raider brought his axe up once more and brought it down.

Magnus kicked a berserker to the ground and stabbed him through the throat with his ancient blade before a familiar scream drew his attention.

Takumi screamed in terror before being cut off as the axe cleaved down through his helmet and into his skull, the samurai twitching once as he went silent.

Magnus stopped in his tracks as he watched the raider plant his boot on Takumi's destroyed skull. He pulled his axe free of the shattered head and helmet, blood, brain matter and skull fragments all clinging to the axe head.

To the warlord, the battlefield became eerily silent, the sounds of a raging battle being muted in his ears, as all he heard was his own heartbeat. Many had died defending Fort Sigrun already, purple and black clad corpses scattered across the battlefield, but the fall of Takumi made everything hit home that much more. This was a man he had trained with, had drank with and fought alongside in this very battle. And now, at the sight of his death, his killer prying the instrument of his death from his corpse, the weight of the battle suddenly fell upon his shoulders. So many had already fallen, many of them the very soldiers he had fought and won alongside since they recruited Godric and even some from before then. Even more would soon die, likely the entirety of the Legion, and what had truly driven that point home was the man he had most recently bonded with. The man who he had built a bond with, who had helped him unite the Union with their samurai allies, all of that was now gone with one swing of an axe. Magnus' grip on his sword tightened, his teeth grinding together in rage. They would die here, but he would make sure the Blackstones paid a gallon of blood for each drop spilled from the Union.

A feral, primal roar tore itself from Magnus' throat as he charged, barely noticing as he barreled past several soldiers, smashing them out of the way with his shield. The only object in his view being the raider, axe stained red with the blood of his comrade, of his friend. The raider turned in the direction of the scream of rage and barely had time to react with a swing of his axe as he backpedaled away from the enraged warlord. Magnus deflected the blow off his shield and headbutted the raider directly in the nose, enjoying the feeling of his nose shattering on impact.

The raider stumbled back, clutching his face, but Magnus wasn't about to let him go, charging shield first into the traitorous viking, throwing him to the ground. His opponent on the ground, Magnus drove his sword through the raider's unarmoured abdomen, the man screaming in a protracted cry of agony as Magnus gave the blade a savage twist. He hacked up blood as he looked into the eyes of his executioner, a single word echoing forth as Magnus raised his shield: "VALHA-" His scream of defiance was cut off as the warlord brought his shield down onto the raider's skull, denting it and stunning him before bringing it down again, blood and brain matter splattering the shield's rim as the skull shattered like an egg beneath its iron rim.

The battle became a blur to Magnus after that. He was barely aware of Godric and Yuki standing by his side, cutting down whatever soldiers he missed, all he saw were the enemies falling by his blade and the blood he was spilling. His body acted on its own, leaving his fate to the gods as he hacked, slashed and smashed aside any enemy that came into range. Dimly he was aware of stabbing a valkyrie through the chest and breaking her neck with his shield, beheading a berserker and stomping his ribcage for good measure, and throwing a peacekeeper to the ground with a blow from his shield.

His mind returned to him when the war cry of a warden came to his ears. He looked up just in time to see a sword descending from above. Magnus threw his shield up and blocked the strike, pushing the sword back. The warlord immediately followed with a stab, his blade piercing the chainmail directly into warden's sternum. The man clutched at the sword in his chest, dropping his own blade to the ground. Magnus pulled the man back to him by the sword as he began to bleed, looking him directly in the eye as he continued to lose his lifeblood. The warlord savagely threw his arm to the side, looking directly at the Blackstone army as the warden bled out on his blade. The army backed away at the sight of this brutality. Had Magnus been in any other state of mind but this cold rage, he might have smiled. As it stood, he merely continued locking his gaze on the opposing army as he brought the warden back to his front and twisted his blade, making the warden scream out in pain. He placed his boot on the man's chest, using it for leverage as he ripped his sword from the man's chest and left him to bleed out at his feet.

The Blackstones paused at the brutality of the viking warlord's execution, the front line taking a full step back when he planted his boot atop the dying man's helmet and silently stared at them all, daring any one of them to try what he had. Godric and Yuki took their places to his right and left respectively. This time, Magnus was fully aware of their presence. Takumi might have fallen, but as long as the two of them stood by his side, they would make the Blackstone Legion pay for every inch they took. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Legion charged again, and he wasn't sure how long they would hold against them, but at least he would die fighting beside his brother in arms and the woman his newest comrade, his friend had served. Knowing death stood before him, he let out one more growl and shot each and every Blackstone a challenging glare, daring any of them to step forward. As though to drive forward his point, he kicked the helmet of the now dead warden off and kicked it to the front of the Blackstone lines where soldiers stepped back as though it might explode.

However, Magnus' glare of defiance would only last so long before shifting to an expression of pained shock and disbelief. He gasped for air as he dropped his sword and shield, his weapons clattering to the ground with a clang of metal on stone as he looked to his ribcage where a peacekeeper's knife now emerged. When he hit her with his shield, she had survived.

The sound of Magnus' falling weapons drew Godric's attention, his eyes widened beneath his helmet as his throat tightened, unable to speak a word as his brother in arms fell to his knees, the peacekeeper planting a boot on his back and shoving him off her blade as he fell to the ground, struggling to breathe and bleeding out.

The field of battle was silent after Magnus fell, the only sounds being the thunder and rain overhead and the sounds of approaching Blackstone forces. Even the peacekeeper who had stabbed Magnus made no sound as she stood between Godric and Yuki, likely having accepted her fate after murdering the Union commander. Thunder rumbled above, though no lightning could be seen.

"The barbarian has fallen!" A Blackstone soldier declared. "Charge!"

As one, the Blackstone forces let out a war cry and charged the remaining Union defenders. Yuki immediately took her opportunity and beheaded Magnus' killer, a single swing of her nodachi being all that was needed to sever the peacekeeper's head. As she kicked the corpse away, Godric stabbed an opportunistic berserker with his halberd's spear head and flipped him over his shoulder.

Godric stepped aside as Yuki beheaded three charging captains in one swing, stepping forward to ram the butt spike of his halberd into the helmet of a charging conqueror, stunning him for just long enough for him to drive his halberd's fluke into his now dented helm and into his brain. Godric pulled the corpse back, Yuki stepping forward to engage the valkyrie that charged from behind him. She parried the viking's initial stab, forcing her spear upwards and knocking her off ballance enough for her to drive her nodachi through the valkyrie's throat, the viking clutching at the blade with her last gasps of life.

Yuki pulled her blade back from the valkyrie's neck and stood back to back with Godric. The situation was only getting worse, The Union had been pushed back to the very back of the fort's courtyard, and the Blackstone forces had them encircled. A near unbroken wall of orange and black shields now encircled the Union's warriors. The kensei cast her eyes about the ranks of the Blackstones. Nearly all those who stood there had suffered some form of damage, beit a cracked shield, a wound or broken armour, and as she looked through their ranks for a second time, she realized something else: all those remaining were knights. Those who abandoned Valkenheim to join the Blackstone Legion had fallen.

Godric cast his own eyes around the unbroken mass of Blackstone soldiers that now surrounded his forces. The numbers of the Union had been decimated, likely only numbering as many as two hundred of their once two thousand strong, if one counted those hiding the wounded inside. However, despite their superior numbers and position, the Blackstone Legion were not advancing. They stood in a semicircle around what remained of the Union's force, blocking any escape, but also not advancing, standing silently, and watching. The lawbringer wondered why for several long, drawn out minutes, before an answer came to him in the form of footfalls. The sound of hooves against stone echoed through the open courtyard as thunder rumbled overhead once again. Aryen Diamond had arrived.

"Godric!" He declared, dismounting his horse and pushing his way past his soldiers. "Godric! No more of these men and women need to die!"

Godric stepped forward to meet Aryen as he approached, halberd clutched tightly in his hands. "Are you sure about that? Those that follow you seem more than eager to see us dead."

"Your force has proven its worth." Aryen admitted. "This assault has seen many casualties to the Blackstone Legion's army, an unprecedented number have fallen to your men. Were we to resume battle here, I have no doubt that you and your comrades could kill many more of us than there are of them." The warden explained.

"Make your point quickly, Blackstone," Yuki hissed, stepping up behind Godric. "Before I have your tongue cut from your head."

Aryen shot her a glare. "Godric, if you could keep this heathen quiet, I would like to conclude our discussion." The warden looked Yuki in the eyes as he continued. "Or perhaps I should have her killed here and now."

Godric knew Aryen. He had served with him in the Valkenheim campaign, and knew that when he wanted someone killed, they often died. "Make your point, Aryen." Godric said, spitting the knight's name the way Yuki had said _Blackstone._

Aryen stared Godric right in the eye, his wolf adorned great helm nearly meeting Godric's morion helm. "Trial by combat, right now."

"You want a trial now?" Godric demanded, incredulous. "After everything you've done, you think I'll give you that? You're fresh while I've been slaughtering your men this entire battle!"

"It's either accept the trial or watch your soldiers be slaughtered!" Aryen spat. "Right now, you have nothing to lose," He continued, much more reserved, having composed himself. "And so very much to gain."

Godric Turned to look at his remaining soldiers. Those remaining numbered less than two hundred, but nearly all looked as though they were still ready to fight, clutching swords, spears, axes, any weapon they could lay their hands on. However, it was those who stood behind them and those inside the fortress who Godric knew were the most in danger. Just looking past the Union's meager lines, he could see what remained of Takumi's force, the nobushi cradling the unconscious but breathing orochi in her lap, having bandaged where his arm once was. He knew that had she a weapon, she would be standing beside the others, but without one, she was left caring for one of the last of her people left alive. So few samurai remained, the only ones he could see being Takumi's remaining fighters, one last shugoki… and Yuki.

He looked to the kensei, looking past her traditional mask and into her eyes, the eyes of the woman who so fascinated him over the past days. Ever since he met her in the dungeons of Fort Sigrun, when she so willingly stood up to fight for the Union, even after her second had voiced his disgust with them, she had interested him. Over the next day he had learned more about her, of her caring nature, her dedication to those who followed and fought with her, and her sense of honour. It came as a shock to him when the two of them spent the night together, but it was a surprise he had welcomed. For so long he had thought so little about himself and more of those who followed him into battle, but Yuki, a kindred spirit in that regard, had changed that. They had both given one another what they had longed for so long: a loving embrace, and a night for themselves.

Love. It was an interesting thought, as it never entered his mind the night that he and Yuki had spent together. That night he had seen only what he himself had expressed: lust, longing and desire. Never once had the thought of love crossed his mind, especially with his own death approaching so rapidly. But now, now as he looked over the kensei, even though he couldn't see her face, all he could think was that now, looking death in his armoured face…

Godric reached up and pulled his helmet from his head, shaking his hair free as he placed it on the ground, stabbing the butt spike of his halberd into the ground next to it. "Yuki," He beckoned. "Please, take off your helmet."

Nodding once, Yuki reached up and removed her mask and kabuto, placing it on the ground next to Godric's helm. "What is it?"

Godric took a deep breath and stepped forward, pulling Yuki to him as he wrapped his arms around her. The samurai, sensing his intentions, acted first, leaning up to capture the knight's lips with her own. The gasp of shock from Aryen was drowned out by the sound of the rain falling and some of the Union soldiers cheering for their leaders. When they separated, their eyes met, one last time. This time, unlike the night they spent together, what was reflected in their eyes was not lust or desperation. With God and death as their witnesses, Godric and Yuki realized that they had grown to love one another. "Should I fall,"

"You will not fall." Yuki interrupted.

"If I should," Godric continued. "I know not whether I will be in Heaven, Hell or even Valhalla, but I swear I will never look at another woman as I do now for you."

Yuki nodded simply. "And I you." She replied. "I love you."

Godric took her hand in his and kissed the knuckles. "I love you." He echoed, enjoying how the words felt. His confession made, his armour felt several pounds lighter. He still knew he was now facing a likely death, but as was oft said in Ashfeld, it was better to go to one's death having been to confession.

The lawbringer picked up his helm, and replaced it upon his head as he turned to face Aryen. "I accept your challenge." He declared, reclaiming his halberd. "I will fight in the name of the Warborn Union."

"And I in the name of the Blackstone Legion." Aryen replied, drawing his longsword. "I hope you are prepared."

Godric's response was to point his halberd at the wolf crested warden. "I've made my peace and my confession. I hope you've done the same."

The two began to circle one another, neither one seeming to want to make the first move. "I see you have. Confessing your love to a heathen at war with your home? How far the mighty have fallen!" Aryen shouted, swinging from the left at Godric, only for the Lawbringer to shove his blade back with the shaft of his halberd, stabbing forward with his halberd extended, only just missing Aryen's vitals as he stumbled back.

Godric recovered from his stab and swung the butt of his halberd at Aryen's head, connecting and sending the warden stumbling back. His opponent stunned, Godric swung his weapon's fluke at the warden's head, only for the warden to grab his sword by both the handle and blade and block the attack.

Aryen responded to Godric's attack with a shoulder ram, smashing into Godric's halberd and chest, making the knight stumble and giving him an opportunity to give a mighty slash with his sword. The lawbringer stumbled back as the heavy impact of the longsword slammed into his shoulder place. It was jarring, but not lethal to a man in armour with no equal.

Now angered, Godric swung his halberd's axe head for Aryen's neck, but the warden juked back out of the way, creating enough space for both he and Godric to recover themselves.

"You will have to do better than that." Aryen taunted.

"Perhaps I'm tired after holding off your Legion for so long." Godric replied.

"Then perhaps I'll give you a well deserved rest!" Aryen declared, making two rapid swings for the lawbringer's flanks, the first being dodged and the second blocked by the man's halberd. Godric returned the favour, giving a heavy sweeping swing of his weapon's axe head, one that Aryen was barely able to block. The warden immediately responded with an overhead swing, one which Godric caught with his halberd's shaft, pushing the weapon and its wielder back with a mighty shove.

His opponent off balance, Godric seized his chance and swung downwards in an overhead chop. "Ad mortem, inimicus!" he bellowed, bringing his axe down on Aryen's head. The warden fumbled to block, but Godric's blow smashed his sword out of his hands and drove his axe into Aryen's helm, sending the warden crumpling to the ground. In many cases, that might have been a fatal blow, but when Aryen scrambled to his feet, Godric saw that the damage done was limited to the wolf atop his helm, the animal now cleaved in two, leaving the knight unharmed beneath it.

"Good try, but desecrating my helm won't kill me." Aryen said as he and Godric began to circle one another once more, the warden now facing the fortress gate while the lawbringer looked towards the fort's interior. "You've merely signified once again your disloyalty to the pack."

"I'll aim for the neck next time." Godric replied. The lawbrigner stabbed forward, his halberd's spike flying for the warden's stomach, but Aryen juked aside and stabbed his longsword over the halberd and into the ground, the fluke being caught on the sword's crossguard.

Before Godric could free his weapon, Aryen struck, drawing the gladius off his hip and stabbing for the lawbeinger's neck, forcing him to abandon the weapon. Now unarmed, Godric cautiously stepped back as Aryen advanced, gladius at the ready.

The Union commander cast his eyes about the arena. His halberd was now behind Aryen, a suicidal endeavour to obtain. He was certain his armour could hold against Aryen's gladius, but he also knew that it had its weaknesses, and the warden knew just as well. The Blackstone soldiers cheered loudly, the din of their voices echoing through the fort as the warden backed the lawbringer up towards the fortress gate.

Godric was desperate by now. Aryen was toying with him. He needed a miracle at this point. He was nearly ready to give up when his foot impacted something as he stepped back. Looking back, he was greatly saddened. It was Magnus' corpse. The warlord lay face down in the mud, unseeing eyes still wide but lifeless, body broken by the boots of the legion trampling over him, sword covered in mud and rain.

Eyes widening at the last detail, Godric grabbed Magnus' blade and pointed it at Aryen like an accusatory finger. The blade was strangely balanced and heavier than one might have expected. For one who had trained with a differently balanced sword previously, the blade felt somewhat awkward in his hand, but at the same time, it felt right. Though Magnus himself was no more, he now fought with his brother in arms at his side.

The lawbringer rushed his warden opponent, channeling Magnus' viking rage as he shoulder rammed Aryen in the chest before swinging the blade, pommel first at his face. Aryen staggered back from the hit, but Godric was far from done, swinging his fist into the warden's gut and doubling him over. His opponent downed, Godric raised Magnus' blade for the finishing blow, but Aryen rolled out of the way was the sword stabbed down into the ground.

Aryen rose to his feet and immediately gave Godric a brutal left cross to the helm, knocking it askew. He followed this with a stab from his gladius, the attack being deflected off Godric's chestplate. With Aryen extended for the stab, Godric struck blindly, managing to hit his helm and stagger him.

Still blinded by his helmet, Godric took a second to adjust it atop his head before blocking a series of slashes from Aryen's gladius, blocking four cuts before delivering a pommel strike and stabbing the warden in the abdomen, piercing chain and flesh and drawing a pained gasp from his opponent.

Aryen staggered backwards, the wound little more than superficial, though still painful. Godric slowly advanced on him, the heavy armoured footfalls of the lawbinger seeming to shake the ground. The Blackstones had gone silent after their leader's blood was drawn, the Union members quietly watching as their commander moved in for the kill. Aryen checked his wound with an armoured hand and pulled away bloodied fingers. "The Blackstone Legion will not fall so easily." He spat.

Godric did not reply with words, merely holding his sword at the ready, a gesture which Aryen mimicked.

One final time, the two swords clashed, meeting in a deadlock of blades as the two knights stared one another down from behind their helms. In each one of their eyes lay hatred and anger. Yuki watched in anticipation. Godric had taken the upper hand, she knew that, but she also knew that the lawbringer had been fighting all day, and the day's fatigue had to be wearing on him at least somewhat. She could tell by his movements. While his attacks still held the power knights were known for, he was much slower on his feet than before. If they were to win this fight, he would need to end it soon.

Godric gave a brutal left hook to Aryen's head, staggering the Blackstone warden long enough for him to make one more stab, this one hitting home, Magnus' blade piercing chain and flesh alike as it stabbed into Aryen's left shoulder, the knight crying out in pain and rage. Godric pressed his advantage, the blade sliding through flesh and bone, emerging out Aryen's back as he began to bleed heavily.

If Godric expected this to be the final blow, however, he was mistaken, as, still screaming in pain and anger, Aryen drove his gladius through Godric's thigh.

The lawbringer bellowed in pain as he fell to a knee, losing his grip on Magnus' sword as he did. Yuki gasped, unable to look away as Aryen, left arm hanging limply at his side, pulled back his gladius from Godric's thigh, a torrent of blood emerging after the blade. "No…" she whispered.

Aryen sighed beneath his helmet. "You should have surrendered when you had the chance. He said.

Those were the last words Godric Ambrose ever heard, as Aryen drove his blade beneath his helm and into his throat. The lawbringer fell forward, blood pouring from beneath his helmet and onto the ground around him, staining his purple and black standards red from his own blood, and brown from the mud he had fallen in.

Aryen beckoned for a captain. "Take him and the warlord outside." He commanded. "For the battle they fought, I want them given a proper burial." He turned to retrieve his longsword from where it had been impaled in the ground, only to find a Blackstone conqueror holding Godric's halberd. "You, conqueror." He beckoned, getting the man's attention. "What do you think you're doing?"

The knight shrugged. "He doesn't need it anymore."

Aryen shrugged his one good shoulder as well. "I suppose not, but at the same time, drop the halberd or I will have you executed."

"What?" The knight demanded. "What are you on about?"

"Their weapons will serve as grave markers in the absence of a proper headstone or cross." Aryen said, turning to face the rest of his army. "If I see any of you leaving with one of them, you will have your hands removed."

The warden turned back to Godric's corpse, only to find Yuki and several other Union members kneeling next to it. "Take the samurai woman as well." He ordered. "With Ashfeld at war with the Dawn Empire, She will be a valuable hostage."

"You would take a defeated mourner as a hostage?" Yuki spat.

"We are at war." Aryen said simply. "With the casualties taken here alone, a valuable hostage may save many lives."

The kensei stood, nodachi in hand. The second she did, every Blackstone soldier raised their weapon, an array of swords, spears and bows trained on her as she studied the opposition. She dropped her sword, the Blackstone forces responding in kind.

"So, will you come with us quietly?" He asked, a pair of conquerors stepping forward cautiously.

Yuki fell to her knees in defeat as the conquerors approached, only to step back when she reached behind her back and drew a tanto blade, swords were raised as Yuki, still on the ground, looked between Aryen, the two conquerors and the veritable army of Blackstone soldiers that surrounded them.

"Don't try it." Aryen said, his tone bordering on begging. "You'll only hurt yourself."

Yuki didn't move, her venom filled gaze centered on the warden. "My people have a tradition, you know, should a leader fail in battle." She spat. "When we were captured by Magnus, he prevented me from carrying out that duty, insisting that we would be returned to the Empire and not kept as hostages. However, now I have failed in that duty again. Magnus and Godric asked us to help them defend this fortress from you. Now, Magnus was killed by a blade in his back, and Godric has fallen in battle. I don't know if this is what he would want, nor if I will ever see him again, but there is one thing I know about you knights. You believe in the will of your God."

Aryen's eyes widened as he understood what she meant. "Don't do it!"

Yuki glared into his eyes as she leveled the tanto with her abdomen. "Deus vult!" She declared, driving the blade through her stomach. She shuddered and gasped in pain as she drew the blade across her abdomen, blood pouring from both the wound and her mouth as she collapsed to the ground. Within seconds, Yuki was dead.

Aryen sighed. "Have her buried alongside the others, her grave marked with her blade, the same as theirs."

"But, commander," A captain said, stepping up to join Aryen. "She's a heathen, as is the viking, why should we give them a burial if they're destined for hell?"

"We will show our enemies the courtesy they do not deserve." Aryen replied, using his one good arm to hoist himself onto his horse. "Now give those three a proper burial outside and round up the remainder of the Union. The wolves will be recruited, while the sheep will be sent to the headsman within the week. And prepare the torches. Fort Sigrun burns tonight."

As the sun set over Valkenheim, the remaining Union soldiers were bound in chains outside Fort Sigrun. Godric, Magnus and Yuki had been buried in a row of shallow graves, marked by Magnus' ancient blade, Godric's mighty halberd and Yuki's elegant nodachi. Aryen looked from the graves to the now empty Fort Sigrun. Blackstone forces had scoured the halls and retrieved any and all who hid within its walls or were imprisoned within its dungeons. They had joined the Union's last defenders in chains. Blackstone forces stood in a line outside the fortress, several holding torches, while others held barrels of oil which had been emptied onto the walls of the fortress, just as Apollyon had ordered. The stone would survive, but any other material would be damaged beyond repair. Eyes still fixed on the fortress, Aryen gave the order. "Burn it down."

At his word, several Blackstone soldiers threw their torches, the oil immediately igniting, sending a wave of flame racing up the wall of the fortress. Before long, the fortress was an inferno, even in spite of the still pouring rain. Thunder rumbled overhead and rain poured, but the flames still raged, the flag of the Union burning overhead. Burned beyond recognition, the remnants of the Union's flag fell to the ground, incinerated. The remaining Union soldiers forced themselves to look away, many a tear being shed at the sight.

Aryen, however, kept his gaze fixed upon the blaze. Fort Sigrun had been a hard fought battle, and one he wanted to remember, just as he remembered all those who had fallen to take it. Looking down to his arm, the limb now bound in a sling, he knew he would always remember this battle, as long as he lived. Eventually he forced himself to tear his gaze from the flames, avoiding at all costs looking to the three graves. "We're done here." He ordered.

At his word, the Blackstone forces turned on their heels and began their march back down the mountain, the remaining members of the Union bound and forced to follow them. It was a long march back to Ashfeld.

Unknown to the Blackstones, however, the Union was far from defeated. A pair of watchers, both garbed in purple and black watched as the Blackstones marched away from the still burning fortress. They would report this to what remained of the Union, and hopefully, they would save as many as possible from the Blackstone headsman.


End file.
